Jack Frost and the light
by Sunshine0927
Summary: Pitch is back. the moon has chosen a new guardian. Lizzie Keagan. The bringer of light and the spirit of fire. Jack soon discovers that she is a big important part in his past and he is in hers... she remembers her past but she doesn't remember Jack. Now the two will rediscover each other and their previous love for each other that was thought to have disappeared many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

North concentrated. His hands worked with such grace it's as if everything else around him was a blur. He was working in an ice carving of a train. In fact it was the exact train he was working on the day Jack Frost was chosen to be a guardian which was about 7 months ago. Unfortunately that was smashed. North was almost finished and then a yeti burst through the door. Sadly, it startled North so the train flew out of his hands and smashed into millions of little pieces. "AGAIN?! Phil, vhat happened to knocking!?" The yeti spoke something in gibberish and motioned towards the hole in the ceiling of the globe room. The moon started to shine through. "Manny?" said North. The man in the moon only came to the pole when there was something serious going on. North's emotion became worried. "Quick Phil, summon Guardians and keep close eye on globe. We need help."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stretched his arms tiredly. That was probably the best sleep he'd had ever gotten in like ... What, 200 years? He had another dream about his memories which he was glad about. Hadn't had a bad one yet. He was happy The Man in the Moon was giving him his memories back, but even though he was getting them back he felt something was missing. He decided to take a walk to get his mind off of it.

"Hey Jack! Wait up!"

Jack turned around and found Jamie and his little sister Sophie running behind him. Jack smirked and ruffled Jamie's hair. "Hey kiddo!" He looked down at Sophie. Her emerald green eyes beamed up at him and she giggled. "And look at you little lady!" He exclaimed as he picked her up, swung her in the air and propped her on his hip. "Look at how you've grown!" Jack looked up to the sky and saw the aurora. "Hey jack do you think we can have a snowball fight today? Jamie asked. Jack looked down at him and frowned. "Sorry kiddo. I gotta go. The Guardians are calling." Jamie returned the frown but Jack flashed him a reassuring smile "Don't worry though, when I get back I promise were gonna have the best snowball fight ever" he said while passing Sophie back to Jamie. "Bye guys!" He said as he flew off.

-at the North Pole-

As usual Jack was the last to arrive at the pole for the meeting. "Alright North this better be good" he said "I had to cancel my plans with Jamie and Soph." And he was not happy about that. "Well it's nice to see ya too, mate." Said Bunny with a sarcastic tone and a friendly clap on the shoulder. Jack looked over to Sandy who gave a friendly wave which Jack returned. Then Tooth came over and greeted him "Hello Jack! How are you?" "I'm fine, but may I ask why I am here?" He replied. "Ah! Good question Jack!" Bellowed the large Russian "Vas just about to ask Manny." He said.  
The five looked up at the moon and he cast a light down on the floor where the symbol of the guardians were. Then a shadow formed and took the form of Pitch. "HE'S BACK?!" Yelled Jack with annoyance. He was so sick of Pitch he couldn't even think strait. "Yes. But this time he is more powerful." Answered North. "Well Manny, what can we do about it?" Asked tooth. The shadow of Pitch disappeared and the giant blue crystal came out of the ground. "Another guardian? Why so soon mate?" Asked Bunny. "Ve must need help from someone as powerful as Pitch." North assumed. They looked at the crystal hopefully as the figure materialized. It was a girl, about 20 with wavy, long blonde hair with a red beanie. She was wearing a yellow long sleeved Guy Harvey shirt with grey sweatpants and red converse. She had huge and strong looking white feathery wings. She carried around bow and arrows but her bow was as long As her body and there seemed to be light flowing through the swirls in the bow. "Lizzie Kegan?" Said Bunny "isn't she that one girl who looks after the stars and the fireflies? How is she gonna help us?" He asked. "Do not judge book by cover Bunny. I feel something special from this one... In my belly." Said North. Jack just stared at the figure. They looked like the same age and he thought she was actually kinda pretty. Jack couldn't help but get the feeling that she was familiar. "Well ill go send out yetis" said North. "Wait" said Jack "how about I go and get her... With out the sack." He suggested. A moment passed as North thought. "Okay, according to globe she lives in... Burgess?" This shocked Jack. How had he never seen her before "well that's weird... Anyways I'll be back" and with that he fled off to Burgess. There was something about this girl that just kept leaving him with questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! i just want to let you know that i do use a song that belongs to Lord of the Rings and i do not own any of it! enjoy!**

* * *

Jack flew into Burgess. It was about 9:30 p.m. so he thought he could go say goodnight to Jamie first. He flew to his house and stopped in midair at what he saw. He flew to the window and sat on the windowsill. Jamie came through the door to his bedroom followed by Lizzie. "Alright, ya got your bedtime snack, now it's time for you to go to bed." She said with a smile as she tapped the tip of Jamie's nose with her finger. "Aww can I stay up longer?" He moaned "I'm not even tired" "You heard your mom. Your bedtime is at 9:30 and no later. Plus you got school tomorrow." She said.  
"Pleeeease?" He said with the most longingful puppy eyes ever that not even Jack Frost could say no to. "Let's see her get through these." Jack said to himself still sitting on the window sill unseen. He had experienced those eyes before and couldn't bring himself to say no. She gave him a look that said "really?" And said "Nice try kiddo, but no." Jamie fell face first into his pillow on the bed with a big "oomph". Lizzie laughed and walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. She helped Jamie under the covers and kissed him on the forehead goodnight and when she was about to leave the room Jamie asked "Lizzie, can you sing please?" She stopped in her tracks and looked at the ground with a worried look on her face. Jack looked at her with question until she turned around and gave a reassuring smile and said "sure." Jack got comfortable on the windowsill because he also wanted to hear. She thought for a moment and began.

"Lay down, your sweet and weary head.  
Night is calling, you have come to journeys end.  
Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before.  
They are calling, from across the distant shore.  
Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away.  
Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping."

"What can you see? On the horizon..  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the see... A pale moon rises..  
The ships have come, to carry you home..  
Into the west."

Jack was amazed. That was easily the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. but he swore he had heard that song before. He watched her kiss the the now sleeping Jamie on the forehead and whisper goodnight. In the corner of his eye Jack saw a car pull into the driveway and he saw it was Ms. Bennett. When he turned back around Lizzie was at least 5 inches away from his face and gave him the same look she gave Jamie when he asked to stay up later. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he fell back wards and Lizzie grabbed the crook of his staff just In time. "Who are you?" She whispered in order to keep Jamie asleep. He was interrupted by Ms. Bennett calling for Lizzie downstairs. "Ugh... Hang on a sec." She said to Jack as she pulled him inside. Her wings disappeared into her back and She rushed downstairs. Jack, unknowingly, followed after. She gave Ms. Bennett a bright smile and welcomed her home.

"Oh my gosh Lizzie, you are a life saver!" Ms. Bennett said in a whisper.

"It was no big deal the kids were great. And when you ever need to work the night shift again just let me know. " Lizzie said with a smile

Ms. Bennett started to finger through her wallet and Lizzie interrupted.  
"No no no, there's no need for that."

As the two continued their conversation. Jack realized that she was talking to a grown up. How could that be? Jack realized that the conversation was over when they were saying goodnight and as Lizzie was motioning for Jack to join her outside.  
He walked outside with her and when she stopped she turned around and said "Hi, how bout that name?" He looked at her and smirked "My name is Jack Frost"


	4. Chapter 4

The moon was bright. It seemed to be watching every move the two made. After Jack told her his name he returned the question to be polite. "Lizzie Kegan, nice to meet you." She smiled at him kindly "so do you mind telling me why you were watching me tuck in an 8 year old?" She asked. They both laughed "Jamie is a friend of mine and I was going to say goodnight to him but you were there instead. Your a beautiful singer by the way-" "

"Please... Just don't mention it Jack." She interrupted

"Sorry.." He mumbled

She looked at him so they made eye contact "Your here for something else though.." She said "can you explain?"

Jack sighed "Okay look, have you ever heard of the Guardians of Childhood?" She shook her head. "Well.." He continued " we watch over the children of the world by bringing them wonder, giving them dreams, raising their hope, reminding them of importance and bringing them fun. You may have heard of Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman right? well they are all guardians. Including me. Our leader is the moon and he has chosen a new guardian... You." Shock registered on her face and she looked up at the moon. "He talks to you?! Why wouldn't he tell me that himself and what could I possibly bring to children?!" She yelled. Jack gasped and backed away slowly. Apparently she got so mad she burst into flames. "Oh! I am so sorry!" She said as she put herself out. It looked as if her clothes weren't even effected by the fire nor her skin or hair. "I got a little carried away.." She rubbed her arm and Jack could tell she was embarrassed and ashamed for what she did knowing he hated fire. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her and said "hey it's okay.. Sometimes when I get angry I create blizzards and that really is embarrassing especially on Easter and don't get me started on how angry the Easter Bunny was..." She laughed, looked at him and smiled. He loved the sound of her laugh and her smile was literally one to light up a room.

"Hey.." He said "race ya to the pole?"

She grinned "gladly"

She spread her wings whose wingspan was easily 16 feet long and they started to shine. Jack stared at them in amazement and hovered in the air next to her. "See you at the pole." And with that she shot up in the air and then in the direction of the pole and then with a beam of light she was gone. Jack literally had to smack himself in the face to remember that it was a race. He sped off after her. "Man she's quick" he thought to himself. He finally caught up to her as they were entering the North pole. they were moving at about 110 miles per hour. "Hey!" She yelled over the wind "do you know how fast the speed of light is?!" He shook his head "then your about to find out!" One moment she was there and then the next she was gone with a flash of light. He was completely dumbfounded, he was the fastest person he knew and apparently he was the new definition of slow. He then prepared himself for the laugh Bunny was going to have after he found out Jack Frost was beaten by a girl. Even the thought the words in that sentence sounded unnatural and impossible. It brought chills up his spine thinking of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzie was going fast but she knew when she saw the pole it was time for her to stop. She was proud in herself that she beat Jack... And it was pretty fun. She caught a glimpse of the workshop and she spread her wings instantly to avoid crashing into the place. She finally stopped in midair and didn't see anyone outside of the workshop so she sat down on a pile of snow and waited for Jack. There was something about him that made her feel weird like whenever he made her laugh she liked it. She thought they were good friends and that's all. She saw him in the distance and stood up. He landed next to her and started to catch his breath by leaning on his staff. "how... Did... You... Do that?!" He asked still catching his breath. She laughed and knelt down to his level "cause I'm freaking awesome that's why." She answered. They looked at each other and smirked. "Hey we should go inside now." He finally said. They entered through big wooden doors and was immediately swarmed by the sounds of yetis yelling orders to each other and the hammering away at the toys. "Wow...so this is what it looks like.. I thought all the elves made the toys." She said "Ya... We just tell them that." Said Jack as they passed a group of elves who were trying to play chubby bunny with a bunch of screws. Lizzie and Jack stopped to exchange glances as if to say "huh?" And kept walking. Flying contraptions whizzed around in the air and Yetis barked orders as they hammered away at the toys. They got on to the elevator and were sent up. Lizzie was nervous. She didn't know what the other guardians would think of her, then she saw the globe. It was a rather large thing that had millions of little lights on them. "What's that?" Lizzie asked motioning towards the globe. "Those are the children that believe in us. It's our job to protect them." Jack answered with a little pride in his voice.

"Pressured much?"

"It's not that bad you get used to it after awhile. They're like family."

He said

Lizzie nodded in agreement. But what happens when you lose them?

They came to a stop where they both hopped on to the floor. Bunny and North were arguing about something and Tooth and Sandy were talking somehow. Jack cleared his throat to get there attention but when Tooth went to give orders to her fairies. Sandy was the only one to turn around. He gave a big smile and waved at Lizzie and she smiled and waved back. But the others didn't turn around and Lizzie was getting impatient. She rolled her eyes and motioned for Sandy and Jack to get down. She raised her wings and brought them down hard creating a big gust of wind that made Tooth spin in the air, North's beard blow up in his face and Bunny's ears to fall down and cover his eyes.

"Hey, as great as its been standing here I would really like to get this moving along because I've got stars to check on." She said with an eyebrow raised. Bunny fixed his ears and glared at her and she returned it. She didn't even know who he was but she could tell their soon to be guardian relationship was going to be messy. She looked to Jack who just waved his hand as if to say 'don't worry about it, it happens all the time'.

"Ah, my apologies. Welcome to North Pole Lizzie. Vhat you think?" Said North as he smoothed down his beard and took hairs out of his mouth.

"It's great... It really is..." She said while looking around " but can I know why I was chosen? I mean what-" she was interrupted by an explosion of black sand.

"Lizzie! GET DOWN!" Yelled Jack as he shielded her from falling debris


	6. Chapter 6

Black sand whipped around on the floor.

"Jack! What was that?!"

" I don't know" he said now looking her in the eye "but we're gonna be oka-" he stopped and screamed in pain. Lizzie gasped and saw a shadow standing over him holding a scythe that had managed to rip through Jack's hoodie and leave him with a nasty wound.

Lizzie was furious now. Jack was her friend and he was hurt by this thing. She looked around the room and saw that the others were unconscious. She turned back to Jack now in her arms, he looked at her with his gorgeous sapphire blue eyes corrupt with fear and the longing for help. Her eyes started to turn glossy but she held back the tears. She laid Jack down and stood up to face the shadow that hid in the darkness of the room.

She glared at the shadow. "WHO. ARE. YOU. What have you done to them?!" She yelled.

"Tisk, tisk. We mustn't get upset. It makes you look weak you know.. And we can't have that can we?" Said the shadow. He laughed terrible and evil laugh that would make you get chills up your spine. But she kept her ground. She wasn't afraid.

"I asked you a question... Now ANSWER IT." She said with a little more hate in her voice

"We'll you should know. I am after all the Boogeyman. I am the master and the controller of fear and nightmares." he said with another laugh. "My name..." He stepped into the light "... Is Pitch" Lizzie glared at what she saw. He had very pale grayish skin. He wore a robe that was black and it faded into his body. His face was the worst. His smile was menacing and his eyes looked as if they could stare right into your soul and use whatever fear they found against you. The emotion on her face still didn't change.

"Don't you... Touch her." Said a voice

Lizzie turned around and saw that it was Bunny who was getting up and slowly taking out his boomerangs. He was still a little wobbly.

"Ugh... Lets make this conversation private shall we?" Said Pitch as he rolled his eyes. Once Bunny finally gained consciousness he bounded towards to attack. Pitch spread his arms so that he and Lizzie were enveloped in black sand and put of reach.

Pitch walked around her with his arms behind his back. "Well, well, well... The Man in the Moon has outdone himself this time. It appears he has chosen you to be a new Guardian. How wonderful... A new piece in my little puzzle."

"Just cut to the chase, what do you want with us?" She said

"Revenge" he said "I want them to cower, I want them to suffer, I want them to feel what I felt for so many years in the darkness... To truly make their fears come true and live in them." He said with his eyes narrowed. she really wished she had her bow and arrows right now. She could finish this guy off. "...and you.." He continued "Are just a minor bump in the road. I admit I am a little surprised with your bravery.. But no matter.. This will only take a second." He said. Lizzie's eyes widened as he summoned his scythe again and swung it at her. She hopped out off the way and immediately lit herself on fire. She sent fire in the direction of his abdomen which was a hit. He bent over in pain but recovered more quickly than she wanted. "Your going to pay for that you little insect" he growled through grit teeth.

He punched her in the face and then in the stomach. He picked her up by the throat and held her high. "Sweet dreams..." Suddenly there was a white flash and everything went cold.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack winced in pain. He needed to get to her but it was impossible. Pitch had her inside the wall of darkness and he was too weak to fight. But something inside him wanted to protect her even if he was hurt. He blacked out for a moment and then an image of a girl flashed in his mind for a moment. She had brown hair and blue eyes them the image faded and he was back into the real world. He winced again. He felt his back with his hand and yelped with pain. He brought his hand back and it was covered in blood.

He felt around for his staff and once he found it he held it close. He heard the yelling of Yetis trying to evacuate the workshop. This put his mind at ease just a little bit. He glanced over to the other guardians who were starting to gain consciousness again. Everyone was alright but he remembered Lizzie. She was still in there and was probably in trouble. Jack dragged himself into an upright position and with the little power he could muster, he aimed his staff towards the wall and fired. The ice penetrated the wall and froze it solid. Then it fell into pieces of frozen sand. Jack's vision started to get blurry but he shook his head he needed to make sure she was alright. If Pitch did anything to her he would be beside himself. He looked over to where the wall was before and saw Lizzie on the ground coughing and Pitch trying to regain his balance

"You all... Are going to pay." Said Pitch. Then he vanished.

"Jack!" Yelled Lizzie as she half limped half rushed to Jack's side. "Oh my god are you alright?!

Jack moaned. He was relived it was over. His vision started to get blurry.

"We gotta get out of here.. Jack stay with me!" She said

And then it all went black. Thats when the memories began.


	8. Chapter 8

The images of the girl were back in his head. Images of them running and laughing together. 'These must be my memories' Jack thought. The girls face was blurred out though and that bothered him. There was the sound of her laugh that made Jack Frost himself feel warm inside. Then there was an image of them holding hands and walking with his little sister, Pippa. She was skipping along the path they were walking and the two were smiling. He immediately assumed that she was his girlfriend and that he must have liked her a lot. The next image was one that made his heart stop.

It was just the both of them in what looked like a sitting room, Jack was standing and then slowly... he got down on one knee.

The image changed to the girl hugging Jack still on one knee laughing happily. Then he got up and spun her around in his arms still laughing. He set her down and they looked at each other and laughed again. Then Pippa cam from around the corner. A big smile on her face. "Did you do it Jack!?" The girl laughed and knelt down to Pippa's level and Pippa ran in for a hug. Then Jack joined in. He couldn't believe it he had proposed to her. He then felt a twinge of guilt. What happened when he died? What did she feel like when Pippa told her that he had died saving her life?

Then all those thoughts started to fade away when he slowly woke up. He was in a bed. He looked up at the ceiling and saw large balls of light that had a kind of heat that would make you think that they were hot but they weren't. One floated by and Jack felt cold air radiating off of it. He looked around the room and it was huge. There were three walls and the other led off to a balcony. The room was very calm looking. There were two tables on each side of the bed and then a chair in the corner. He looked down and found that he wasn't wearing his hoodie but multiple bandages were wrapped around his mid section. He looked in a corner of the room and saw it was folded neatly and sitting in chair and was washed. He remembered the cut that was on his back and he reached behind him. He winced a little but it was better than it was before. Before he was about to get up a flash of light appeared in the corner of his eye and then it disappeared. He heard A voice from out side if the doors leading into the room.

"Has he waken up yet?" The voice asked

There was a buzz

The door to the room opened and Lizzie came in holding his blue hoodie and his staff. He sat up a little bit more in his bed in relief that she was okay. She gave him a smile and he returned it. She sat down on the bed and laid his hoodie down and put her hands in her lap.

"How are you feeling?" She asked

"Better, it still stings though... Thank you by the way." He said

"Oh! Here I fixed it for you." She said as she handed his jacket to him and smiled.

"Oh my god.. Thanks!" He exclaimed as he flipped it over to find that there was no hole in the back at all or any trace of it. It looked as good as new. He slid it on and the frost patterns returned along the edges.

"What happened to the others? And where am I?" He asked as he remembered the unconscious guardians on the floor surrounded by fallen debris.

"Don't worry they are alright and are helping repair the workshop." She reassured " and welcome to my room, you've been out for 2 days."

"That's good. And WHAT?! Two days ? And where have you been sleeping?" He asked with a panicked tone

"Calm down would ya?! Jesus! Nothing bad happened In the two days! And I've been sleeping on the couch! Man! You and questions!" She said with a laugh

"We'll at least you've gotten sleep... Did you get the ceremony?" He said with a laugh as he remembered his own. The blasting music and the torches.

She rolled her eyes, groaned, and face palmed. "Don't even get me started.." She groaned. He laughed. But he got a glimpse of her hand. Right in between her pinkie and her middle finger was a ring. The exact ring he proposed to his girlfriend with.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- hey guys! Sorry my chapters have been soooooo short, but thank you for your reviews! So, anyways, Jack and Lizzie had a thing in their past life! In fact a rather large thing... Enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

It was Lizzie. She was the girl. He had proposed to her when they were alive which only begged the question. How did she die? Why didn't she remember him? Why was she chosen? He realized that he had a lot of questions that still were left unanswered.

"Hey can you help me into the family room? I wanna walk around a little bit." He said with a faint smile. Lizzie agreed and helped him out of bed. He grabbed his staff and leaned on it for support. He hated looking weak but he didn't have a choice not to, he really was. He winced again in pain and Lizzie looked up at him. Concern layering her eyes. She raised one wing and put it around his shoulder for comfort and that's exactly what he felt. They walked into the family room and it was enormous. There were again three walls and one that led off to the same balcony. In one corner there was a grand piano and on one wall was a flat screen tv that looked as if it weren't used for a while. And in the center of the room was probably the most comfortable looking couch Jack had ever seen. The two sat down on the couch, cross legged and were facing each other.

"I have a lot of questions to ask you and I'm gonna try to keep this short. So first question.. How come Jamie's mom can see you?" he asked

Lizzie looked up to the ceiling and thought for a moment. "I really don't know.. I guess when Jamie and Sophie talk to her about me it just got to her head and she believes now."

"How did you meet Jamie and Sophie?"

"Well.. About 2 months ago I was flying in Burgess. Coming back home after making sure that all the stars were in place, had the proper lighting . Then I heard yelling from the park. It was Jamie being bullied by these kids and I wanted to do something about it. He was yelling that the Easter bunny and the Tooth fairy and the Sandman and Santa and you were all real. The 2 boys just laughed and pushed him over and into a pile of mud. So then I decided to have a little fun. I shrank down to a firefly and flew in. I started to fly in and out of the kids shirts which caused them to start slapping themselves repeatedly"Jack laughed at the image that popped up in his head of two kids slapping each other and he motioned for her to go on.

"Then I went up to where their faces were and that was the best part. I landed on one kid's nose And the other kid picked up a stick and smashed it into his face then the kid took the stick from him and did the same thing causing one tooth to fall out of each of their mouths." she said as he continued to laugh.

I landed In front of both of them and turned back to normal and kneeled down to them. I just simply asked them 'when the Tooth fairy comes tonight, she's gonna get on your ass about flossing' and they were out of there. I turned around and made eye contact with Jamie and he rushed In and hugged me and thanked me. He was my first believer and I was grateful for him. He then told Sophie about me and we've all been friends ever since. They're like my family. I don't know what I'd do with out them. They are where I go when I need help or advice.

Jack liked that story. It seemed pretty ligit. He was glad that they both shared the same first believer.

He remembered what North said about her living in Burgess. But where are you gonna find a castle like home in a little Pennsylvania town? "Where is this place in Burgess cause I have never seen it before?" He asked

"Well... How can I explain this? Okay. Right now we are currently in Belfast, Ireland" she said

"How!?" He asked

"Well you see that pond down there? I enchanted that pond so that when I go into it I come out of the one in Burgess. You know the one in the woods?"

Jack was surprised. That was really cool. But his pond? Why would she choose that after he died? He just had to ask.

"Why that pond?"

Lizzie looked down to the couch and closed her eyes as she fingered her ring that Jack gave her. She looked back up to him and gave a large sigh. "Well... My um, soon-to-be husband died in that lake saving his little sister." A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked back up "the sad part is I don't even remember what he looked like or what his name is. Whenever I try to remember its just a big blur." She said as the tears started to roll out of her eyes more quickly. He could tell she was trying hard not to cry. If she could just remember she would realize that he was sitting right there in front of her. He took her by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug. A warmth spread through his body and touched his heart. He really liked her but she didn't remember him. After he died she had to take care of his little sister and raise her. He rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed. He looked to the sky and saw it lightly snowing. He grinned and an idea popped up in his head. He looked down to her and said "let's go have some fun."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Okay, this chapter is just about the two having fun, not important to the plot at all. If you want to skip it then you can. Again, sorry about the shortness. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lizzie finally was relived to tell someone about her boyfriends death. Jack reminded her of him a lot. Even though she couldn't remember what he looked like. They walked outside of the castle and found snow. She didn't wear a jacket because she didn't need one. She could warm up all on her own. "So what do we do now?" She was answered when a snowball came hurtling towards her face and hit it with a smack. She cleared the snow from her face to discover Jack doubled over laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?" She said as she shook snow off her fingers

He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye "Oh that was hilarious haha- whoa!" He said as a snowball whizzed past his head and dodged it.

"Did YOU throw tha- ow! Ow ow"

He said as he doubled over in pain. Lizzie had thrown a snowball that had hit hard in the area between his legs.

"See?! Haha! Now THAT is funny!" She said as she burst out laughing and eventually he started to laugh as he was still bending over.

"Your gonna pay for that"

He said playfully as he stood up strait and grinned.

"Oh really? Bring it on frosty." And she shot up into the sky laughing

She looked underneath herself and found Jack gaining on her and was wearing a devilish grin. something was wrong with her wings. They started to grow stiff and then really cold. Was he really freezing her wings? They then stopped moving and she started to fall but she didn't care she knew he wouldn't let her get hurt. He was falling above her and grinning he moved his hands so that underneath her a huge snow pile formed. She landed in so her bottom half was sticking out of the snow. Jack laughed and used the crook of his staff to grab around her waist and pull her out. She giggled and he helped her out of the crook. She looked at Jack and smiled and then looked at the sky.

"Look!" She said as she pointed towards the aurora

"We gotta go" he said. She nodded and they both flew off.


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived at the pole and made their way to the globe room. Where they found The 4 guardians.

"Ah! Welcome back My girl!" North bellowed

"Nice to see you too North" Jack said with a sarcastic smile. Then North came over to him and chuckled while clapping him on the shoulder.

"Hi Tooth!" She said cheerfully with a smile.

Tooth took notice of her greeting and fluttered over to Lizzie giving her a hug. "Hello! How are your teeth doing?" She asked as she pried her mouth open and looked inside. "Ooh yes! Jack it looks like you've got some competition!" She said as she fluttered away. He pouted. Lizzie gave him a grin and raised and eyebrow. "What's the matter? don't like competition?"

"Oh shut up." He said with a laugh and playful shove

She gave sandman a wave which he returned and a glare at Bunny. Jack thought something must have gone on between the two when he was passed out.

"Alright let's get down to business. Pitch is out there somewhere and we don't know what he's up to. Any ideas?" North asked hopefully

Sandy showed and exclamation mark above his head. Then silhouettes of Pitch's and Lizzie's body an then a cloud engulfing them both. The images disappeared and he pointed towards Lizzie as if to say "When he trapped you in the cloud what happened?"

Bunny stepped forward and glared. "He's right what did happen, mate? Or are you not gonna tell us that either?" Jack who was standing next to Lizzie could see smoke coming off her shoulders and he put his hand on one of them and hissed in pain. When she realized what was happening she stopped and cooled down. "I am.." She said as she stepped closer and got in his face and narrowed her eyes. "Don't worry about it" then she walked past him purposely putting out her wing so it hit his shoulder. What didn't she tell them? And why were those two fighting?

"When I was in the cloud... He said he wanted to make all of our biggest fears to come true and have us live in them. To make us feel what he felt all those years he was in the darkness." She said with a frown. She couldn't afford to have hers come true. They all looked to each other with concerned looks. Jack was probably the most concerned. Lizzie figured that his biggest fear must be pretty bad.

"So I suggest we all need to watch our backs, if any of us see any sign of Pitch then we let each other know. Agreed?" Said Tooth

They all nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

He and Lizzie flew to the Bennett's. The flight was deadly quiet. He knew she wasn't telling him something. He stopped in mid- air which caused Lizzie to stop and give him a puzzled look.

"Why'd you stop? Don't you wanna see them?" She asked

"I've gotta go do something important but don't worry. I'll stop by later before you leave." He said with a smile

"Ya... Okay. See you later I guess" she said with a smile and flew away

He shot off in the direction of Tooth Palace. he needed to know what was going on.

-at Tooth Palace-

"Hi Jack! How are you?" Asked Tooth as she fluttered by his side.

"Hi, I'm fine, listen I was wondering if I could get a glance of Lizzie's memories." He said

Tooth's happy expression faded into seriousness. "Jack I wish I could help you but it's out of my authority to-"

"I know... It's out of your authority but its vital that I know what they are. I have a reason." He said

Tooth crossed her arms "and that is?"

Jack sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "When I was human, I had a girlfriend and I proposed to her. Tooth, Lizzie was my girlfriend. Please I am begging you. All I want is to keep her safe and her memories could show us her greatest fear and we can protect her from it. Please Tooth!" He said now clasping his hands together in a pleading way.

The look on Tooth's face was surprised. "Does she know yet?" Jack shook his head.

She turned to one of her fairies.

"Get me box #1243LK now."


	13. Chapter 13

The fairy came back with the box. Tooth thanked her, and blew dust off of it. She handed it to Jack and he took it. He looked down at the picture and it showed a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Are you sure.. You want to do this? You could not like what you see." She warned

"I have to, I have to protect her." He said

Tooth sighed. "Alright. Since this box is old, it's going to put you in her memories. But no one will see, hear, or talk to you while your in. And if you want to stop watching them just say her name. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good, now here we go." And with that she pressed the top and jack was sucked in.

-memories-

He landed in the middle of the road at night. He looked around and saw that on both sides of the road were surrounded by woods. He heard clomping on the ground behind him and saw a speeding horse coming right at him and saw its rider was Lizzie. "Whoa!" He shouted as he got out of the way and she sped past him. He flew next to her and saw that she was wearing her engagement ring but she was crying.

"It can't be true, it can't." She said to herself as she buried her face into the maine of her horse.

Jack had feeling of what she was talking about and he prepared himself for her reaction.

She stopped at the frozen lake and her eyes widened at the hole in it. "No it's not true. No no no!" She cantered to his house and jumped off her horse and ran inside.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true!" She yelled as tears poured down her face.

His mother was sitting down in a chair, holding his staff in her lap also tears coming down her face. And Pippa who rushed up to Lizzie and hugged her around the waist just balling.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie! We went outside to go skating and the ice cracked underneath me and he saved me but he fell instead! Im so stupid! It's all my fault and he's gone!" She screamed into Lizzie's pants and Lizzie knelt down to her level and hugged her tightly

"Oh honey! You can't apologize you didn't know! It's not your fault!" Said Lizzie as she comforted Pippa. She put both hands on the sides of her face and kissed her forehead. Jack's mother walked over to Lizzie holding his staff and handed it to her. Lizzie got up and took it from her.

"He loved you very much dear... I am so sorry" she said to Lizzie who was crying again. Lizzie looked at the staff and ran her hand along the curved wood. Without a word she walked outside and shut the door behind her. It was raining now and she looked up to the sky. She twirled the staff between her fingers the way Jack had showed her and she slammed it into a pile of snow so it stood up strait. Lightning struck behind her. She wiped the tears from her face and looked at the staff one last time. then she went inside.

Jack wanted so bad to stop her crying and comfort her and tell her that he was right there and hug her. The door shut and that's when the memory ended.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Hey guys! Im gonna be using the same song again, just a reminder, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS SONG. IT ALL BELONGS TO THE MASTERMINDS OF LORD OF THE RINGS. ENJOY.**

* * *

He was now he was standing in a bedroom he assumed was his and his sister's.

This must have been the same day Lizzie stopped by the house because Pippa looked the same and his bed remained cold and empty. Then a nightmare entered the room. Jack griped his staff and got in his attack stance but he remembered he couldn't do anything so he lowered it. His sister tossed and turned and groaned. As the nightmare nipped at her hair. He heard a door open and Lizzie was coming through. She looked so worn out. She had circles under her eyes and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. She was wearing a white tank top and purple pajama pants. Her hair was in a messy bun and She walked in with a candle still wearing her engagement ring. Jack thought she still looked beautiful.

"Pippa?" She said as she made her way over to her bed and sat down. "Pippa dear wake up..." She said as she stroked her shoulder with one hand and combed through her hair with the other.

"JACK!" Screamed Pippa as she jolted upright in her bed and the nightmare spooked and galloped out the window. It startled Lizzie and she almost fell off the bed. Pippa put her face in her hands and started to ball. Lizzie steadied herself on the bed and brought her attention to Pippa.

"Hey shh shh... Come on don't cry... Come here little lady." She said as she scooped Pippa up in her arms and took her place on the bed. She kissed her forehead.

"Everything's gonna be okay." She said

Pippa shook her head and took her palms away from her face. "No it's not, it's all my fault he's dead and now you hate me." She said as a few more tears rolled down her face

Lizzie set Pippa down in front of her. "Pippa Katherine Overland, how could you think such a thing?" She said as she looked Pippa in the eye. She put both hands on the sides of her face. "I would never hate you, never in my life will I ever say those words to you or feel that way about you." Pippa leaped over to Lizzie and she pulled her into a hug and Pippa wept on her shoulder. "And it is not your fault. And it wasnt his. You two didn't know the Ice was thin." She said as she rubbed her back.

"Lizzie?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared, what are we gonna do without him?" Asked Pippa who rubbed her nose

Lizzie looked to the candle that sat on the table next to the bed and Jack saw an idea pop into her head.

"Here" she said as she set Pippa down on the bed and Lizzie got off and kneeled at her level. "This candle holds the one thing darkness and fear cannot corrupt. A light, a hope, a little touch of sunshine that no one can take away." She said. Pippa's eyes twinkled with wonder at her words.

"So just you remember. In dark times. The light will always be seen if you truly wish to see it." She said with a smile. Pippa smiled back but she looked down and frowned again. Lizzie raised an eyebrow and Pippa looked back up still frowning.

"Now what am I gonna do to make you smile?" She asked herself

She raised her eyebrows with an idea and looked Pippa strait in the eye.

"Don't you smile." She said

Pippa's mouth cracked

"Don't you smile" she said with her mouth cracking as well and giving her a challenging look.

Pippa's frown turned into a grin and she giggled

"What did I tell you!?" Lizzie yelled playfully "I told you not to smile and you did what do you not get about not smiling?!" She continued as she started tickling Pippa on the bed. Her giggles were contagious and Lizzie eventually started to spread her own glorious laugh that Jack loved so much.

After many more tickle fights Lizzie eventually helped Pippa back into her sheets and she kissed her on the forehead. Where had Jack seen this before? Lizzie was about to exit the doorway until Pippa's tired voice spoke up.

"Lizzie, can you sing please?" She spoke

Lizzie stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Pippa.

"I just thought that since you sang for Jack and I that one time when we couldn't sleep I was thinking maybe you could do it again?" She asked a little frightened as of she were afraid of the answer. Lizzie smiled. "Sure thing little lady."

She sat down on the bed. And started to sing.

"Lay down, you sweet and weary head.

Night is calling, you have come to journeys end.

Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before.

They are calling, from across the distant shore.

Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see, all of you fears will pass away.

Safe in my arms, your only sleeping.

What can you see? On the horizon.

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea. A pale moon rises.

The ships have come to carry you home.

Into the West."

She finished, kissed her forehead one more time and left the room. Jack stood there just thinking about where this had happened before. Then it hit him, that one night in Burgess when she was tucking in Jamie the exact same thing happened but he needed more information. He was about to discover her greatest fear. But like tooth warned, he wasn't going to like what he was going to see.


	15. Chapter 15

He was standing in the woods that were across from his house. He was standing in snow and saw that the lake was frozen.

He heard the door open and saw Pippa come out. This memory was probably a year after his death because her hair was longer and she was a bit taller. She carried a bow with her and some arrows on her back.

"Come on! Lets go Lizzie!" She shouted towards the house

"I'm coming I'm coming" she said as she closed the door behind her. Jack saw that she had the same bow that she had in the present day. She still was wearing her engagement ring.

"Oh hey! Why don't you practice on the target while I run back inside to get my arrows?" She said as she opened the door again

"Okay!"said Pippa. She walked over to a tree and pulled out a target from behind a bush. She hung it on the tree. Pippa walked from the target about 24 feet away.

"There's no way she can make that." Said Jack to himself

Pippa pulled an arrow out of her quiver and strung it onto her bow. She pulled it up to her cheek and stared at the target. Puffs of white air came from her mouth as she concentrated on her target. She then let it fly. It whizzed through the air and hit the target right in the center. Perfectly. But she groaned and did a pouty face.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She yelled to the air and face palmed

"WHAT?! THAT WAS PERFECT SIS!" Yelled Jack in protest now standing from his bush flailing his arms in the direction of the arrow.

Obviously no one saw or heard him so he just hid behind the bush again. Lizzie came out of the house again now with her arrows on her back. She grinned at the hit Pippa made. She walked over to Pippa and put her hands on her hips.

"Nice try little lady. You have to keep practicing if you want to do it correctly." She said with a smile

"Watch."

She pulled an arrow from her quiver and strung it to the string of her bow. She held it close to her face. Posture perfect and arms perfectly balanced. She pulled the string back far. Jack wasn't positive but he swore he saw a twinkle in her perfect sapphire blue eyes. She let it go and it flew silent through the air. It hit the target smack In the middle going strait through Pippa's arrow and the target into the tree. Pippa stared at the arrow in awe.

"Show off." She teased with a grin


	16. Chapter 16

Lizzie looked down to Pippa

"Shut up." She said playfully as she nudged her shoulder. "You'll learn someday when we have time." She said as she pulled out a game bag.

"But we have time now!" Shouted Pippa

"Haha, not today kiddo. We have to hunt today. We need 7 rabbits and if we're lucky, maybe a whole deer." She said with excitement. She turned back to Pippa who was just standing there. "Well come on! Rabbits don't just shoot themselves you know." She said as she walked into the woods with Pippa running after her.

The image changed. Jack was now standing in the same woods Lizzie and his sister entered. He could tell from the sky that it was close to 7:30 pm. A rabbit hopped out of no where. Jack thought that this was a really fat rabbit. Suddenly an arrow hit it right in the head and it was dead. Jack was stunned, that arrow came without warning and it was completely silent. He turned around to find Lizzie and Pippa standing there behind him. His eyes widened at the size of their once small game bag that was now stretched out because of all the food that was in it. They had excited looks on their faces and Jack wasn't surprised. It looked as if they had two times the amount of food they needed. He also noticed something else, Lizzie's jacket was on Pippa's shoulders and her hair was wet from all the falling snow. All she was wearing was a tank top, long pants and boots and in this kind of weather wearing only that was deathly dangerous. Pippa ran up to claim the rabbit and shoved it into the game bag returning Lizzie's arrow. Lizzie coughed a couple times and leaned on her staff like bow.

"Alright, that's enough, you need your jacket back now." Said Pippa starting to slide it off her shoulders.

"No no no! You need it more than I do, see? I'm perfectly fine." She said with a smile now no longer leaning on her bow.

They heard a twig snap and turned around to find a majestic looking deer. That had their names written all over it.

"Alright Pippa nows our chance." Lizzie whispered calmly making sure not to frighten the deer. "It's gonna take two arrows to take this thing down. One in the head and one in the stomach, I'll take the stomach. Now this is your chance to do the shot cause that's the only way it's gonna work. I'll do it with you. Ready?" She said as she strung another arrow on her bow.

Pippa nodded and did the same with hers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she brought it close to her cheek and pulled back the string. She copied Lizzie's perfect posture and balance of her arms. She opened her eyes and let it fly from the string. Going perfectly silent through the air it hit the deer right in the eye and it collapsed. Lizzie took a shaky breath which put concern in Jack's and Pippa's eyes. She let her arrow fly which now was with a whistle and it hit the tree right above the collapsed deer which was now dead.

"Lizzie?" Asked Pippa with worry in her eyes.

Lizzie stood there short of breath holding her chest. She leaned on her bow again and went into a coughing fit. She took a deep breath and held her chest again. She coughed one more time and when she looked down to her hand it was covered in spots of blood.


	17. Chapter 17

**Things are about to get a little sad...**

* * *

Lizzie fainted and Pippa ran underneath her just in time to support her. Pippa took off her two jackets and put them on Lizzie. She leaned Her against a tree.

"Hold on Lizzie, I'm gonna go get help!" Yelled Pippa as she ran through the forest.

Jack looked over to Lizzie with his fear struck eyes and saw she was turning pale fast. Then the image changed. Lizzie was now in Jack's bed. In her white tank top with purple pajama pants. She was propped up on pillows. She looked weak. Too weak. Jacks mother was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room holding Pippa who was silently crying in her shoulder. A doctor was checking her temperature and he wrote it down shaking his head sadly. He looked very gentle and calm, he was about jacks height and was a little plump. Jack walked over to his notes and it read "93 degrees Fahrenheit." His eyes widened in shock. How was she holding on so long? He looked next to her temperature to the disease. It read "hypothermia."

"Ms. Overland? May I have a word?" asked the doctor taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt

She nodded and set Pippa down. She walked out of the room and closed the door silently. When Pippa heard the click of it being shut. She hopped out of the chair. And ran to Lizzie's side. She took her hand and stroked it with her thumb.

"Lizzie, Lizzie please wake up." She whispered

Lizzie's eyes cracked open and she coughed violently. She smiled a very weak and faint smile. "Hey little lady." She croaked "you did awesome today, you know Jack taught me how to shoot like that. Now you can carry on the tradition." She said between coughs. Jack thought back into his own memories and he did recall him and Lizzie in the woods shooting. But he needed to pay attention.

"What's gonna happen to you Lizzie?" Asked Pippa

Lizzie looked through the window on the door and saw Jack's mother sitting on a chair with her palms covering her face and the doctor patting her back shaking his head. She knew she was going to die but she didn't want to show that she knew in front of Pippa.

"Pippa honey, listen to me." She said as she took both of her hands and held them in hers. "I'm gonna go in a little while and I need you to stay strong for me. Okay?" She said shakily

"But- but I don't want you to l-leave." Said Pippa as she teared up again.

"I have to little lady." Said Lizzie as she started to get choked up herself

Jack stood in the corner of the room amazed on how well she was handling the situation. He discovered his own tears running down his face. He was watching her die and couldn't do anything about it.

Lizzie picked Pippa up with all the little strength she could muster and placed her next to her.

"But always remember, in dark times, the light will always be seen if you truly wish to see it. You remember that?"

Pippa nodded

"Good"

She said as she wiped her tears away.

Lizzie leaned back onto her pillow and coughed up more blood but wiped it away so Pippa wouldn't see. "I love you Pippa and we'll be together again one day, but not yet." She said as she looked her in the eye. She looked up at the ceiling and Jack was sure he saw a light twinkle in her eye. She shut her eyes and she let her final breath go and she was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

The image went white and then he was standing on the lake he fell in that was across his house. It was in the middle of the night. He wiped away the frozen tears on his face from the previous memory. He peered across the lake and saw a pile of dirt and a cross sitting on top. He floated over to it. It had her name carved in it. It was surrounded by hundreds of bouquets of flowers of every color. There were notes from people in the village that said stuff like. 'We love you' and 'we're gonna miss you'. He smiled at the things they said. He turned around to the sound of the front door to his house opening. Out came Pippa who carried Lizzie's bow and arrows and a candle. She had a tired look on her face. She had swollen eyes that were bloodshot from crying. Pippa made sure to keep away from the lake as she made her way towards Lizzie's grave. She held the candle which was now giving off a faint light and set it down next to the cross. She stood there for a moment and then took the bow off her back and leaned it against the cross along with the arrows. She sniffled and rubbed her nose then she turned around and walked away. Then one last time, she turned around and the candle finally blew out. She sighed and walked back into the house. Then the clouds cleared and revealed its gorgeous light. It shone on the grave. A ball of yellow light descended from above. It was beautiful. Jack's eyes widened with wonder at the aurora it gave off and a spark every so often. It then went into the ground where the grave was laid.

A moment of silence passed and then Jack looked over to the candle and it lit on fire immediately. It flickered two times every second as if it were her heartbeat. Jack looked at the candle with wide eyes.

*crack*

Jack looked down and saw that the ground was cracking into pieces. He stumbled back as more of it cracked and finally Lizzie emerged. She wore her usual tank top and skinny jeans with black boots that went up to her knee. Her chest glowed with the light that came down from above. Sparks started to fly from her back on each of her shoulder blades and they multiplied and burst with light leaving behind her glorious wings. Then starting with her roots her hair color turned into her sun kissed blonde. She cracked her eyes open revealing her sapphire blue orbs that twinkled in the moon light. She took a deep breath and coughed once but that was all. She was lowered to the ground and the cracks disappeared beneath her feet as she looked around her with fear struck eyes panting slightly. The color of her skin went from deathly pale to tan and the circles under her eyes disappeared. She felt her clothes and looked up to the moon. She shut her eyes and breathed in heavily and opened them and smiled. She turned around to face the cross and gave a confused look. She bent over and rubbed her fingers over her name.

"My name? Why would-" she stopped and she stumbled back as Jack watched images that he assumed were memories dance across the iris of her eyes. They disappeared and she steadied herself as she shook her head.

"Oh, that's right." She said with a frown. She walked around the grave and read the notes that were left for her from the villagers. She smiled and picked up a rose and smelled it. She put it in her hair. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her bow. Her eyes widened with curiosity and she walked towards it and picked up the long piece of wood. Then the swirls in the wood erupted with power that gave off a very faint humming sound and a little light. Then she saw her quiver of arrows and she walked towards them picking them up. She pulled out an arrow and that too gave off the same aurora the bow did. She looked at her bow in one hand and her quiver in the other. She grinned and loaded an arrow into her bow and pointed towards the sky. Then she pulled back on the string. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and released it. It went far and then exploded in fire which made Jack duck to the ground even though he wouldn't be affected by it. She stood there with her mouth open and eyes wide in shock at what just happened. Jack waited for her reaction.

"That." She started "was the coolest thing I've ever SEEN! Haha!" She exclaimed as she jumped and pumped her fist in the air with victory. Jack smiled at her excitement, he really was happy for her. She calmed down and sighed. She started to fling her arrows on her back when she stopped. She let her arm fall and the quiver fell to the ground. Her eyes darted to the ground to see her shadow and her eyes widened at the two round shapes that rose to the area around her head above her shoulders. She slowly spun her head around to face her back. A combination of shock, confusion, and excitement registered on her face and Jack just rolled his eyes and grinned. She felt the two shapes and discovered her large and gorgeous white wings.

"Wings... I have wings..." She said as she raked her fingers through her hair. "I. Have. WINGS!" She exclaimed as she rubbed the feathers through her fingers. She noticed the now flaming candle and picked it up, she looked back at house.

"Pippa..." she whispered to herself. She walked over to the cold wooden house, Jack followed. She set the candle on the windowsill and cupped her hands over her eyes to get a better look as she peered in. All of a sudden she started to faze through the wall.

"Hey, hey!... Wait a minut- oomph" she said as she went through and landed on her face. "Ow!" she said as she lifted her head and rubbed the red mark. She stood on her feet and put her hand through the wall again to get the candle off the window sill. There was a light coming from the kitchen and then out walked Pippa carrying a glass of water to her bedroom.

"Pippa! Pippa its me!" she exclaimed as she ran in front. But nothing happened, she just walked right through her. Lizzie gasped in shock and held her stomach. Jack knew what that felt like. Lizzie turned around and squinted in disbelief. But then shook her head and sighed as she watched Pippa walk into her bedroom and blow the candle out. Lizzie walked into the kitchen and got out some parchment. She wrote something on it and then folded it into a paper airplane. She walked over to Pippa's door and released it making it glide through the air and then land on Pippa's stomach who was in bed already. Pippa sat up and picked up the airplane staring at it curiously. Jack hovered over Pippa as she unfolded it. it read:

"Don't forget us... okay?

-Lizzie and Jack"

Pippa gasped at the note as well as Jack. She had included him in the note. Pippa rested the note down beside the candle. "I promise." she said aloud. Jack looked over to Lizzie who looked at the candle deeply and snapped her fingers. The candle immediately lit on fire and Pippa gasped. Lizzie smiled and walked out of the doorway of her bedroom and looked at the hat stand by their front door. Jack recognized the beanie she was eyeing. It was the same one she had in the present day. Lizzie took it off the stand and walked out side. She slipped it on and gathered her bow and arrows, then she started for the woods and looked back to the house one last time.

Then the memory ended.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! This chapter is REALLY SHORT. Like only 96 words short. (minus this note.) but this is just a recap and what Jack has learned from her memories. BUT. It is a very important part of the plot. ENJOY!**

* * *

He was happy with what he saw. She was basically his sister's best friend. He thought back to when she sang for Pippa and he finally remembered where that happened. That one night in Burgess where they met the same thing happened with Jamie. It was as if the past was repeating itself. When he asked her to sing she looked afraid of something. That was it. Her biggest fear was having the past repeat itself. But she died in the past. So if that was the case...

She was going to be killed by Pitch.


	20. Chapter 20

He had To make sure she was safe. She was going to die and he had to protect her. He needed to get out if there. Jack looked around frantically and remembered what Tooth said. He said her name and he slowly faded back into reality. Sad but true reality. His body flowed from out of the memory box an he had to steady himself a little bit because he was a little weasy from going back in time. Tooth came from around the corner and smiled when she saw that troubled expression on his face.

"Sooo? How'd it go?" She asked sarcastically showing off her pearly whites.

Jack was lost in thought. What if Pitch made her get Hypothermia again and she wasn't healed in time? What if she had it know? What if she was just strait up killed by him? No. He couldn't bring himself to think like that. His hands started to shake because of nervousness and Tooth put a hand in his shoulder.

"Jack, is there something you saw that you want to talk about?" She asked with a little worry in her voice.

Jack controlled the shaking of his hands and composed himself.

"Yea, we have to tell everyone, everyone except her." He remembered he had her memory box in his hands and started to hand it to her.

"Keep it. It's more important to you than it is to me." She said as she pushed his hand gently back to him . He looked at the box again and put it in his hoodie pocket.

"Alright, " she started "I'm going to tell a fairy to go Signal the aurora-"

"No, if we do that then she will also come to the pole. We need this one to be kept a secret from her. Ok?" He said as he grabbed her arm as she almost flew away.

She nodded. "So did you um, figure it out? Her biggest fear?"she asked as if she were afraid of the answer.

Jack looked down and frowned, remembering the previous questions he asked himself in his head. "It's that her past will repeat itself. And Tooth, it's already happening. And I think she knows." He said with worried eyes.

"This is bad." Said Tooth returning his expression.

"Come on, lets gather the others" she said and flew off. Jack was about to fly after her until he thought he saw something black in the corner of his eye. But he just ignored it and flew away. He was flying behind her. "Hey, I think I'm gonna go check on her first, make sure she's okay." He said. Tooth nodded in understanding and he went in the direction of the Bennett's.

But that black thing he saw in the corner if his eye. He should have found out what it was.


	21. Chapter 21

Lizzie tied the string to the doorknob and looked back to Sophie who sat on the bathroom counter swinging her legs in the air. She walked back to her and cocked Sophie's head back.

"Now you have to hold still... This is the tricky part." She said as she waged her finger with a reassuring smile as she tied a string around Sophie's loose front tooth.

Sophie nodded and smiled.

"Okay, can you hold my hand?" She asked as she held out her tiny palm.

Lizzie smiled and took the hand. She sat down and stuck out her wing to slam the door. "Ready?" She asked with a huge smile.

Sophie nodded.

* * *

Downstairs Ms. Bennett was going through her cabinets and making a list of things she needed to get. As Abby the dog ran around her feet. All of a sudden she heard a high pitch squeal which came from the upstairs bathroom and made her cringe.

"Sophie?" She yelled

Little footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and Sophie ran into the kitchen holding her tooth with pride and a bloody napkin in her mouth.

"She did it! She did it! Lizzie got my toof out!" She said as she whistled through the gap in her teeth In between words. Lizzie stood at the top of the stairs and giggled at the little girl's excitement and made her wings disappear. She walked into the kitchen to join them and propped Sophie on her hip.

Ms. Bennett gasped dramatically and grinned. "Oh my goodness! You lost a tooth! Baby I am so happy for you! You can eat food again like normal people!" She said as she kissed her on the forehead.

"Yay! Food food food food food!" Yelled Sophie.

Lizzie gave Ms. Bennett a confusing look. "Why couldn't she eat food before?"

"Her tooth hurt so bad we had to put everything in a blender. EVERYTHING." She said with an exaggerated tone. Lizzie nodded in agreement and saw a combination of blue and white sped past a window.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take Sophie outside for a while, is that okay?" She asked while she walked over to the door and started to take Sophie's coat off the hanger.

Sophie stood in front of her mother and whipped out the biggest puppy eyes and pouty face ever made. "Please mama? Pleeeeeeeease?"

Ms. Bennett thought and smiled.

"Alright, but 10 minutes and that's all. We need to run by the grocery store and pick Jamie up from school. And i was thinking, since you lost a tooth maybe we could all go get some ice cream. Be safe!" She yelled as Lizzie helped Sophie's clothes onto her and rushed outside.

"We will!" She replied

Lizzie walked outside of the house to find Jack sitting on the wooden bench leaning his head against his staff.

"Hey" she said

He lifted his head to her voice and smiled. He looked worried about something but she could tell he was trying to hide it.

"Hey" he said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Sophie came from behind Lizzie's legs and giggled at the sight of the winter spirit.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" She squealed as she reached out to him.

"Well hey! How have you- Why is there blood in her mouth?" He said as he bent over to pick her up but stopped.

"Little girl lost a tooth today." Lizzie replied as she propped Sophie on her hip then lifted her up to the sky. "She such a big girl now!" She yelled playfully as she swung her in the air. Sophie giggled and was propped back on her hip.

Lizzie looked at Jack and saw that he still had that worried look in his eyes. She needed to find out what was up.

"Hey Sophie, can you go inside and get ready to go? I've got to talk to Jack for a second."

"Aww but why?"

"Because I asked you and the sooner you get ready, the sooner we get ice cream."

"Yay! Ice cream!"

Sophie hopped down from her hip and scurried inside. Lizzie looked at Jack again.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked

"Me? Oh yea I'm fine. I just stopped by." He said as he shoved his hands in his pocket. She thought she saw something golden in there but she just thought it was nothing. Why was he so worried? What happened to the fun loving, care free Jack that she liked so much?

"Alright, come on." She said as she said as she sat down and motioned for him to join her. "Tell me what's up."

"It's okay, I've just haven't gotten much sleep lately." He said as Lizzie noticed little circles under his eyes. But that wasn't the reason.

"Yea I can see that... But that's not the problem. Tell me the truth." She said with a concerned expression. Jack was about to open his mouth to speak when he was interrupted.

"Lizzie! We gotta go now!" Yelled Ms. Bennett from inside. Lizzie turned back to Jack with a sad expression but did a reassuring smile and he did the same.

"Well whatever it is, it can wait right?" She said as she put his hand on his shoulder.

"Right, I'll tell you later." He said as they locked eyes. She liked Jack. There was something about him that reminded her about the past. She has to admit she does have a crush on him. But she has been engaged to a dead man for about 300 years... What fun. Her train of thought was interrupted by her coughing. Violent coughing, over and over again. Oh no. It was happening. The past was repeating itself. She took her hand off of Jack's shoulder and leaned on the bench for support. She heard Jack put his staff down on the bench and rushed to her side. He put his hand on her back as she continued.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Concern layering his sapphire orbs. She stopped coughing finally and stood up strait and cleared her throat. Was that blood she tasted? She smiled at him "I'm okay, I'm okay, I just had something in my throat haha." She said as she tried to accept that she just lied to someone she cared about.

He took his hand off her back and stepped away slowly still concern layering his face. "Uh huh..." He said. "Be careful, okay? Pitch could be out there. I care about you." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

She smiled at his words. He really did care about her. "I will." She said as she grinned. "And you get some sleep Mr. I care about you too."

"Lizzie! Come on!" Yelled Ms. Bennett again.

She looked at Jack one last time and walked inside.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack flew to the pole. He yawned and decided to take her advice to sleep but he did need to Tell the others what happened with the memories. He really didn't want to deal with all the elves and Yetis again so he just went through the hole in the ceiling of the globe room. He looked down to the floor and saw that Tooth had already gathered the others. They were all doing their regular thing until they saw Jack. He floated down to meet them. North was the first to speak.

"Ah! Jack! Vhat you need to gather us for? And where is Lizzie?" He asked with a confused expression

"I was bout to ask the same question mate. Why are we all hea?" Asked Bunny who slid his boomerangs back into their sheaths after he finished sharpening them with his claws.

Jack sighed. "There's something I've got to tell you guys about Lizzie."

"Lizzie? Ha, what's so important about her?" Asked Bunny as he scoffed

Jack glared at him, he felt like it was time to put him in his place. "Wow Bunny, how brave of you to say that in front of her BOYFRIEND." He said emphasizing the last word so it sank in. Bunny's expression turned into one of complete disbelief and shock. As did the others, except Tooth because she already knew. Bunny backed up a little bit and his face turned into one of shame.

"Now." Said Jack as he walked past Bunny to join the others. "Ive got something _important _to say, so listen up."

He told them everything, the proposal, her dying and coming back, and her greatest fear. They all looked to each other with worried expressions.

"Has it already begun. Is her past really repeating itself?" Asked Tooth.

Jack looked down and frowned sadly nodding his head. "Come on guys, we have to protect her, if we get rid of Pitch first then we can keep all of our fears from coming true." He said as he looked to everyone for help.

"Jack is right." Declared North. "Ve need plan."

Jack went to nod in agreement but started to nod off instead. He shook himself awake and still his eyes felt droopy.

"And you need sleep." Said North now reminding Jack of Lizzie when she told him. Jack nodded in agreement and walked to a guest bedroom down the hall of the globe room. He stumbled in, losing his battle for staying awake. He gave up and fell face first onto the bed. Fast into sleep. The perfect target for a nightmare to give him a message from Pitch.


	23. Chapter 23

_-nightmare message-_

Jack stood in a void of darkness. His bravery was strong but fear still crept its way into his body. He held his staff, ready to attack what ever came his way. It felt hot though, too hot. In fact it started to sizzle in his hands and he hissed in pain as he threw to down to the ground and it melted like lava. He looked down to his hands and examined the burns that stung worse than a spider bite. They sizzled with the contact of his ice cold skin. The pain was intense.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jack Frost." Said a dark familiar voice

Jack looked up from his hands and glared in the direction of the voice. "What do you want?" He asked still glaring

"Oh I don't want any thing, I just want to tell you something. So LISTEN CLOSELY." Said Pitch. All of a sudden Jack was paralyzed. He couldn't move and he felt completely numb.

"Now, your friend, Lizzie. She is a very rare flower indeed. But she is much more than a friend isn't she?" He asked with fear layering each word.

"Yes it is true that you love her... And it just so happens that she loves you too. But she is confused, she loved you before but she lost you and she is scared to love again. So does she stay loyal, or does she move on? And the confusing part it that its the same person but she doesn't know that yet." He said

"You know, if you hadn't decided to go skating that one fateful day your futures would have been bright. You would have had children, grown old. You two would have had a family. But what I see in her future now is loss, pain, and death." He said as he filled every word with a pinch of hate.

"And the best part is..." He said now a figure leaning towards his ear and whispering. "_I'm gonna cause it all_." With a wicked laugh following. It echoed throughout his body and mind making sure fear entered every crevasse it could.

"LIZZIE! NO!" He screamed as he shot up in the bed, heart thumping 90 times a second. He gasped and ran out of the room, sprinted past the elves and Yetis and took off in the direction of Burgess determined, Lizzie's memory box clinking around in his jacket pocket. He had to get to her before it was too late.


	24. Chapter 24

**Things are about to get real.**

* * *

Lizzie sat in the passenger seat if Ms. Bennett's car as they pulled up to Jamie's school. And saw that he was talking to some friends so Lizzie rolled down the window.

"Jamie!" She yelled. Nothing. "Jamie come on!" She yelled again. Again still no answer. She looked over to Ms. Bennett. "I swear your child is deaf." She said with a laugh. Then she got on her knees in the seat so the top half of her body was sticking out of the window. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled a old fashioned New York taxi whistle." HEY! HEY YO JAMIE! GET IN THE CAR!" She yelled playfully. Jamie looked up in the direction of her shouting and laughed. His friends gave him a confused expression.

"Um Jamie? Who are you laughing at?" Asked Claude who looked over to the car and just saw an empty seat with an open window.

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow. Bye!" He said as he ran towards the car and hopped in the back seat next to Sophie. "Hi Lizzie!" He said cheerfully.

"Hey kiddo, we're gonna go get ice cream if your okay with that." She said as she slid back into her seat and buckled up.

"Are you kidding!? I've always got time for ice cream!" He yelled in reply

" Ice cream! Ice cream! Yay!" Chimed in Sophie.

"I thought so" she said with a smile. Something made her look down at the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful ring, not too big but just the right size. It had a diamond no bigger than a pupil with two smaller ones on each side. There were carvings of swirls on the band that would make you stare at it for hours and never get tired of it. She went deep into her memories and remembered being told that her boyfriend made it from scratch. He must have been really talented because she wouldn't remember otherwise. Ms. Bennett looked down at the ring as well and smirked

"Who's the special someone?" She asked also fascinated by the ring but kept her eyes on the road.

Lizzie still looked at the ring with curious eyes. "Jackson Overland" She said carelessly. She shot her head up strait with eyes full of shock. Jamie who was drinking water out of his water bottle sprayed it out of his mouth eyes also wide. Was that really his name? It sounded so right.

"Jamie!" Complained Ms. Bennett as she wiped water off her glasses.

"Sorry mom! But Lizzie, do you know who he really is?" He asked with question in his eyes.

Lizzie turned around to meet his eyes with her own. "Who?" She whispered curiously

Jamie sighed. "Lizzie, it's Ja-" but he was interrupted as a semi carrying gasoline crashed into her side of the car and made it flip two times. The windows shattered causing glass to fly and Jamie and Sophie screamed. The car crashed into the side of a building and the semi lost control causing its side to crash into the hood of the car and Ms. Bennett to scream in pain.


	25. Chapter 25

Lizzie cracked her eyes open slowly. Her lungs felt crushed up paper bags. She coughed up some blood and had blurry eyesight. She felt almost... Human? The wind shield was blown out. She blinked again to clear her blurry vision. She remembered the children in the back seat.

"Jamie? Sophie you okay?!" She yelled as she caught her breath.

"Y-yea we're fine" said Jamie as he held his seat belt with one hand tightly and one on his sisters chest with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Susan? Are you o-" she stopped and gasped at the sight of their mother. Her legs were crushed between the door and the center console. She was slouched over the wheel and there was blood coming from her head. She wasn't moving.

"No.. No!" She yelled. She looked to the hood of the car. Smoke started to rise and then a spark. It caught on fire. Lizzie lifted her hand to stop it. Nothing. She looked at her hand and glared at it. Why wasn't it happening? She pointed her hand towards the fire again and flicked her wrist. Again nothing was happening. She grit her teeth and grunted. She tried to turn around but her leg was stuck between the door and the seat. She hated feeling trapped.

She twisted her torso so her back was pointed towards the door. With all the little strength she could muster she unveiled her wings which made the door fly off and skid to a stop in the middle of the street. Well at least she still had her wings.

-_drip-_

She stopped and looked at the hood of the car. Then she looked at the huge tank in front of the crumpled up hood. She noticed that the cap to the gas tank was nocked off and slowly, gas started to drip out. Then the drips got bigger and coming out faster. If that gas made contact with the engine fire then this could get really ugly. Lizzie was running out of time. She needed to get everyone out and as far away as possible before this whole block went up in flames which for some odd she couldn't control.

"Jamie, get Sophie and come over to me." She said

Jamie opened his eyes and nodded, unbuckling his seat belt and moving over to Sophie and doing the same. He scooped her up in his arms. She held her upper arm and wailed in pain. He laid on his back in his seat and kicked his door open.

"Get behind me." She said as he walked up to her back. She put her wings around the two and sealed them shut creating a fireproof barrier and air pocket for the two. Then her focus turned to Ms. Bennett who hunched over the wheel. Still.

Lizzie bent down to her legs and pulled at the center console making Ms. Bennett's legs more visible.

-_pop-_

The front of the car exploded and made contact with the rest of the gas and made an even bigger explosion. Lizzie was blown out of the car and high into the sky. Eyes wide with fear. Her skin stung and sizzled. She then started her rapid decent. She couldn't spread her wings to slow herself down because they were occupied. So she was going to have to take this one. She folded in her arms and legs and braced for impact as she body slammed into the concrete creating a massive crater. She started to lose consciousness as the ambulance horns blared in the distance.


	26. Chapter 26

Jack flew by the Bennett's house and checked every window. No one was home.

-_BOOM-_

He turned around and saw a huge cloud of smoke and fire erupt from the middle of town.

"No..." He said as he sank to the ground. He looked up at the cloud and his eyes widened in shock as he saw a figure falling from the sky. Now that had to be her, but her wings stayed to her side and she wasn't slowing down. He got worried and flew off in her direction.

He made it to the site of the disaster and his eyes scanned the area for their car but he needed to get out if the way of the smoke to see better. He shifted to the left and got a good look at what the source of the explosion was and his heart stopped. It was Ms. Bennett's car.

"NO!" He yelled. He flew down To the flames. He put his sleeve up to his face and ran into the fire (which was something winter sprite shouldn't do.) The flames warming his skin in an uncomfortable way.

"LIZZIE, JAMIE, SOPHIE. YOU IN THERE?" He yelled over the crackling of the fire. He looked inside the car and saw a very distorted figure hunched over the wheel. He got a closer look and put his hand over his mouth and his eyes turned glossy. It was Ms. Bennett.

Clinking came from the engine and all of a sudden another explosion took place and blew Jack into the street and made him land on his back. Layering his hair and hoodie with ash. He looked at the car again. It was too late to save her.

"Jack!" Yelled Jamie who ran up to his waist and hugged it tight and wept. Jack was relived so far one of them was alright. He kneeled down to his height and returned the hug whispering calming words.

"Where is Lizzie and Sophie?" Asked Jack as he held Jamie by the shoulders in front of him. Jamie led Jack to a large crater in the concrete with Lizzie in the middle unconscious.

"Lizzie!" He yelled as he ran up to her. Sophie sat by her head holding her broken arm with tears staining her face. That was two. But he was going for a 3. Lizzie's wounds were bad. She had a large piece of glass stuck in her lower stomach area and had scorched skin. The yellow of her shirt was stained with the same color red as her beanie. Jack stuck two fingers under her jaw on her neck and sighed In relief when he felt a heart beat. Her eyes cracked open and She turned over on her side and coughed violently.

"Lizzie? Lizzie can you hear me?" He asked as he held her in his arms. She stopped coughing and peered into his eyes.

"Y-yea, I can" she said. She looked down at the piece of glass in her lower abdomen and winced in pain. Jack's relived expression turned into one of worry but she quickly looked at Jack and flashed him smile.

"Don't worry don't worry I'm okay." She said as she tried to get up but lost her balance and Jack caught her in time.

"Come on Lizzie, your hurt." He said as he held her close by her shoulders and looked her in the eye. She met his gaze and sighed. He saw something in her perfect orbs. It was a combination of fear and guilt. Guilt for what?

"Come on, lets go to the pole and get you to the medical wing." He said as the ambulance pulled up followed by a fire truck. She knelt down to Jamie who comforted his sniffling sister and looked up to her and met her gaze.

"Your gonna be okay with the ambulance? Like do you have a cover story?" She asked

"Don't worry, I know what to say. " he said a he nodded and took Sophie's hand.

She stood back up and turned to Jack. "Let's go." She said taking one last look behind her. At the car. At the semi. At the fire. And at the ambulance but stopped in her tracks. Her eyes wide. She quickly made her wings fade into her body. Jack looked at her confused. It was just someone getting out of the ambulance truck. The man looked around and spotted them with a flash light.

"Survivors! I found survivors!" He yelled. Then six more people poured out of the truck carrying a gurney and other equipment. They ran over to Jamie and Sophie.

"Are you all alright?" Asked the man with the flashlight. He bent down and examined Sophie's arm. Then he looked up at Lizzie and Jack.

He could see them.


	27. Chapter 27

Lizzie and Jack exchanged confused looks and then back to the man.

"Us?" Asked Jack with his fringed eye brows raised.

"Why of course you two! I don't even know how she's still conscious." He said pointing towards Lizzie's wound.

"I... Guess its a miracle." Said Lizzie as she looked up to Jack, her eyes widened as if to say 'What the hell?'.

His hair was brown. At first he looked at her confused and then some of it fell in front of his eyes an he made the same face. Lizzie looked towards the sky. She saw the moon starting to peek through the clouds of smoke. Was Manny the one causing this? People to see them? Lizzie tried to take a step forward but her legs gave out and Jack caught her again

The people with the gurney pulled up and Jack helped Lizzie onto it. She took Jamie's hand as they rushed her to the truck

The ride to the hospital was silent. It all happened so suddenly and now Jamie and Sophie were motherless. When they got in the truck Lizzie squeezed his hand and whispered "I'm so sorry, it's gonna be okay." Jack sat on the bench next to the gurney with Sophie in his lap and Jamie leaning his head on Jack's shoulder. She felt so guilty. She could have stopped the fire but it didn't work. Why hadn't it worked?

She continued to stare at the ceiling but suddenly an image of Pitch appeared in her head. That was weird. Then it was of him standing outside of the same gas truck that hit the car. His hands behind his back As he thought up an idea In his head. He turned his gray head and grinned wickedly as he conjured up a figure of a man out of black sand. Then it showed the semi hitting their car with the man in it and the explosion. Once Lizzie fell to the ground and showed sign if movement the figure snarled with anger and flew off just as Jack arrived Then It showed Pitch in some type of lair. Cages hung from the ceiling and there was little light. It reminded Lizzie of that painting with all the stairs in different directions. Pitch was there and he looked furious, the figure in front of him kneeling. "You were supposed to kill her!" He said as he was about to strike but hesitated when he saw it holding something bright in its hands. He took it and studied it. "So, this is what keeps her clock ticking... apparently you haven't been that much of a waste to me, but still..." He said and then he swiped his hand through the figure making it turn into sand that fell to the ground.

The next image was the most frightening of all. It showed Pitch in the ambulance truck with them but no one could see him, not even Jack. Pitch held her ball of light, her powers, the only thing that made her immortal and squeezed it sending shocks of pain and fear all throughout her body making machines go off and the nurse rush to her side. Lizzie struggled to sit up and stop him but the pain was so intense. Jack's face was worried and frightened. He rushed to her side and grabbed her hand and held it in his. Pitch smiled wickedly but red started to spread over his hand like veins and he hissed in pain as he threw it down and disappeared. The light turned back to its normal glow and just sat there on the bench unseen. She started to act normal again and the machines died down. The nurse gave a confused look as she adjusted an oxygen mask on her face. "Hit it!" she yelled to the driver and the truck went even faster.

The nurse went through the door to the passenger seat. Lizzie heard Jack sigh in relief and put her hand down. Dang it. She cracked her eye open, slid the mask off and coughed which got Jack's attention. He looked at her with complete concern.

"Hey can you get that?" She asked weakly as she pointed her index finger over to the light. Jack turned around and cocked his head curiously. He scooted over to it and picked it up in his hands. The light reflecting off his blue eyes. He handed it to her still staring at it and she took it. She also stared at it before placing it back into her chest. She took a deep breath as it started to heal her wounds.

"Lizzie, you know you've got to keep them." He said "what are you gonna say when they go to get that glass out an see it has magically disappeared as well as your burns?"

Jack was right. She had to let them take the reins this time or they were going to get some really confused looks in the operation room. Lizzie nodded her head in agreement. She placed her hand on her chest until her light surfaced. She scooped it up and felt as if all her energy was drained again and felt completely weak. Immediately her wounds came back and continued their bleeding and stinging. She handed it to Jack who slid it in his jacket pocket.

"Keep it safe."

The ambulance stopped and the two back doors flew open. Her eyesight was starting to get blurry and the medics lowered her out of the truck as they entered the two doors that read EMERGENCY WING. It was as if everything was in slow motion. She looked to the right and saw a nurse start to take out an oxygen mask who yelled at the others pushing the gurney to push faster. She looked to her left and saw Jack helping them push. She admired his determination. Her lower abdomen stung and ached. She looked up at the ceiling to the lights that grew brighter and brighter until every thing went black and her eyes slowly closed. The last thing she felt was shocks of electricity flowing through her body.


	28. Chapter 28

She was standing in a white room. It was beautiful. Artwork hung on the walls an there was a magnificent grand piano in the corner. There was a huge white doorway. She heard birds chirping somewhere. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a white dress that went down to her mid-thigh and was long sleeved, she was barefoot as well. She thankfully still had her engagement ring on. Her wings glowed with a white aurora. She felt amazing, as if all her energy was back and nothing had ever happened. What happened and where was she?

"Hello? Anyone here?" She yelled. Her voice echoed around the great room. She glanced at the grand piano. Something urged her towards it. She resisted because she didn't want to just show up somewhere and just play a perfectly good piano. Talk about weird.

"Don't do it Lizzie... Don't do it your not gonna do it.." She murmured to herself as she slowly turned away. She couldn't resist.

"... Shit here we go." She said as she turned around and tip toed her way over the the piano.

She sat down on the bench and looked over her shoulder to make sure no one saw her. An image passed through her head of her sitting at a much smaller piano with a little hazel haired girl and it went away. Lizzie put one hand up to her head and the other started to play slowly, note by note. She stared at it in disbelief, she had no Idea that she could play and where these notes came from. They just flowed out of the piano as her hands controlled themselves. Then the image appeared again as the hazel haired girl played the exact same thing. Oh yea! That's right! That was Jackson's sister, Pippa.

They were playing exactly what she was playing then! Lizzie played one thing and Pippa played another. Their different sounds layered together and flowed from the piano and all throughout the room into a bouquet of music. It was amazing. They both ended their song and clapping was heard.

The image faded back to the white room but the clapping continued. That's not normal. She looked to her left and a man, sitting on the bench, dressed in a white suit smiled back at her.

She nearly crapped herself.

"Holy-!" She yelled as she leaned backwards and accidentally fell off the bench. She chuckled nervously and got on her feet as she dusted herself off.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Lizzie, that sounded amazing. " he said. His British accent was calming. It was one of those voices you could listen to all day. He flashed her a smile and they were the whitest teeth she had ever seen, perfect enough to make Tooth totally fan girl over them. His eyes were a beautiful turquoise blue that made every other blue look boring. The definition of handsome. But how did he know her name?

"Wait wait... How do you know my name?"

"Why I know everything about you my dear." He said as he stood up and placed his hands behind his back.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I am the Man in the Moon."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi! So, in this chapter you learn about how Pitch became well, himself. I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS... Enjoy!**

* * *

Hold up, hold up... THE Man in the Moon?! Where was she? What was she doing there? What happened? All these questions flowed through her mind at once.

"Slow down, slow down. You'll strain yourself with all these questions." He said with a light chuckle.

He could read her mind? What?

"Okay... First question, where am I?" She asked.

"You are in my home. Welcome." He said with a warm smile.

He said that her piano playing was perfect. In the present or the past?

"Was I just really playing that piano?" She asked as she took a step back from it.

"Yes, that's what brought me to you." He said. "I was sitting in my study and heard that marvelous piano. It just sounded magnificent." He said

She thought back to Jack's newly brown hair and how other humans could see them.

"Are you the one making people see us? And the color of Jack's hair? Will we be like this forever?" She asked.

The man made eye contact. "Yes and yes... But because of Ms. Bennett's very... Sudden departure, you and Jack will be seen by mortals... Forever... But only when they need to see you." He explained

Jack? Why Jack? And why her?

"What about our powers? What will people see when we fly?"

"I've censored your flying so when you and Jack fly, humans will see a helicopter or a bird. You two still have your powers." He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry about Pitch." He started "he's so disrespectful he's sickening. I regret the day I even created him." He said with a frown.

"What happened, what's his story?" She asked

A moment of silence passed. He inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"There once was a planet.." He started, the walls and floor started to crumble into what looked like space. There was a blackish looking planet in the distance. This must be a flashback.

"I kept the fearlings there in imprisonment. I needed someone with a powerful will and heart to keep control and guard them, so I created Kozmotis Pitchiner. "

there was a picture of a man with tan skin and brown hair. He was very masculine and strong, his face was the same as Pitch's except it wasn't evil and twisted. Instead of piercing gray and gold his eyes were a warm green.

"I made him with everything just as I said, a strong will and heart, But it wasn't strong enough... He admired the sleekness and stealthiness of the wretched creatures and I warned him that they were very dangerous but he ignored me. One day he snapped and released the fearlings causing him to be possessed by their dark magic and fear. And on that day he was and shall forever be known as the Nightmare King." He finished. The room came back together piece by piece until it was whole again.

"And from that day on he has been spreading fear and darkness, turning children into fearlings and trying his best to rid life of its happiness. "

Turning children into fearlings? How brutal!

"Listen, I really don't know what happened to me after I blacked out. Am.. Am I... Dead?" She Asked.

His expression faded into a frown.

"Nearly, just nearly. You put up quite a scare in the hospital room. Especially for Jack. You're in a coma right now, he cares a great deal about you."

Jack. She felt so bad for almost dying on him like that.

"I'm gonna wake up... Right?" She asked nervously as if she were afraid of the answer.

"Oh yes, you don't have to worry about a thing my girl. Right now they're trying to get that glass out of your gut. " he said a he placed a comforting hand on her back.

She looked down to her engagement ring that Jackson gave her.

"Hey um.. Can I call you Manny?" She asked

He chuckled. "Of course my dear child. "

"Manny, Am I ever going to remember him?" She asked motioning to her ring.

Manny turned her so she was facing him and placed both hands on her shoulders. She looked up to him.

"My dear girl, all in good time. And when you do, I assure you it will change your life forever. You will remember him... But not yet, not yet." He said with his voice soothing.

A white grandfather clock went off in the corner and then went silent.

"I believe it's time for you to return. Goodbye my girl." He said and then kissed her forehead.

The next thing she knew she was waking up in the hospital bed


	30. Chapter 30

**Ive got a surprise for Lizzie!**

* * *

The other four guardians sat in the hospital room with Jack. They waited. Silently for a movement, a sound, a hope. Machines beeped and buzzed. North stood in the doorway and Tooth sat in a chair next to the bed with about five fairies fluttering around her head. Even Bunny was there, he leaned against the wall next to the bed. Sandy sat on the floor with his legs crossed meditating.

Jack leaned against the wall across from the bed. Silently praying that she would wake up. After they took the glass out of her abdomen Jack tried to put her light back in but it just stayed in his hand. Jamie and Sophie were in another room tending to any fractures or breaks.

"Oh thank god!" Yelled Tooth.

Jack looked up and his heart stopped. Lizzie was sitting up and embracing Tooth who was crying into Lizzie shoulder. Lizzie looked a little better. The circles Under her eyes weren't as noticeable and her burns started to heal. North walked up and wrapped his arms around both Lizzie and Tooth and then Sandy joined in on the hug. Bunny remained on the wall, a furious look on his face.

Jack walked over to Lizzie holding the light in his hand and staff in the other, he cleared his throat to get attention. The guardians looked up at him and smiled as they broke the hug and went back to their respected areas. Before Jack could say a word Lizzie had him wrapped tight in a huge hug. He hesitated and then returned the hug.

*knock knock*

"Am I interrupting something?"

Lizzie and Jack broke the hug and everyone looked at the doorway. It was a man In a black suit. He wore glasses that rested at the tip of his nose and he carried a briefcase.

Jack quickly shoved the light in his jacket pocket and leaned the staff against the wall.

"I believe you are Elizabeth Keagan are you not?" Said the man

"Yes that's me, who are you?" She asked.

"I am Ms. Bennett's lawyer, John Burns. It seems she has left you some very special things for you in her will." He said as he sat down in a chair and patted his briefcase as if it were a dog.

"And what are these things?" Asked Jack.

The lawyer opened up his briefcase and pulled out a fat Manila envelope with 'Susan Bennett's will' written in sharpie. He fingered through the papers as the guardians were itching to see what she would get.

"Ah! Here we are! Now, it says here. 'For when I, Susan Marie Bennett am deceased, I give Elizabeth Keagan full and complete custody of my children, Sophie Katherine Bennett and Jamie Thomas Bennett.'

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed especially Lizzie. After that there was silence, nothing but complete silence that screamed shock at the same time.

"Well how fun! You get the kids!" Exclaimed the lawyer with sarcastic excitement. All eyes shifted toward Lizzie.


	31. Chapter 31

After the lawyer wished her to get well and left, Lizzie wanted those kids in her room, immediately.

"Yea, I mean we always knew." Said Jamie with a shrug

"You knew?! What do you mean you knew? I don't know if you guys have noticed but I'm not the motherly type. I'm 321 years old! Practically 21!" She exclaimed

Jamie stood in front of her with Sophie who had a neon pink cast on her right arm. They looked down and frowned.

"Come on guys, what's wrong?"asked Jack

"We didn't think you'd want us. I mean you seem pretty upset about it. I guess we just miss our mom. " Said Jamie a little hesitant on the word mom.

Lizzie sighed and exchanged looks with Jack and his odd brown hair. She knew what it was like to lose someone she loved. Wait, that's it, it was happening again. The past repeating itself. She lost Ms. Bennett, someone she loved! She knew what would come next. She hid her worried expression.

"Alright guys, come on up." She said as she patted the end of her bed. Jamie pushed Sophie atop and then got on. Lizzie took both of their hands and held them.

"I love you guys, you know that? I'd die for you. I would be happy to be to take care of you as soon as I get out of this hospital... But I can't..." She didn't want to say what would happen so she said something else.

"It's Pitch, he's back and having you two will get you in danger, so do you have a friends house you can stay at?" She asked.

He nodded

"Good and hey," she said as she lifted his chin. "It's gonna be okay, I miss her too." She said as she pulled both of them into a hug.

"Now go take Sophie and call his mom."

He took Sophie and walked out of the room.

"Hi Bunny..." said little Sophie as she walked out.

Bunny watched Sophie walk out and then back at the ground, glaring. What was his problem?

-_Two days later-_

Tooth came back from Lizzie's castle with a change of clothes, in fact the only pair that wasn't covered in blood. Just her old tank top and skinny jeans with boots. Then Tooth tossed in a leather jacket just for fun. The guardians waited in the lobby as she got ready.

She walked past the mirror next to her bed but stopped and rushed back. She hasn't gotten a good look at herself lately at all. She looked deathly pale and she had little circles under her eyes. She looked at her hair. It looked like its normal wavy self not to mention the large streaks of brown hair in it! She gasped and took a step back. Even though she had a little bit left, She needed to get her powers back pronto. The longer she was powerless the more she would start to turn into a human. Then came the risk of her getting hypothermia again. Her thoughts were yet again interrupted by violent coughing.

"Ugh *cough* god- *cough* aw dammit." She complained with her coughing finally ending. Jack left his staff in the room so she grabbed that before she left and pretended it was a walking stick in the hallways. She made her way to the lobby and saw that Jack was the only one sitting there.

"The others went to go get the slei- car, they went to go and get the car." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Nice save."

She sat down and handed him his staff which immediately lit up with blue swirls to his touch. He dropped it quickly.

"Maybe I should hold on to that." She said bending over and picking it up. A little girl in a wheelchair rolled up next to her carrying a bag of sunflower seeds. Her head was completely clear of hair and she had an IV plugged in her wrist. Her blue eyes were the only touch of color. She looked about 8.

"Why are you here?" She asked Lizzie

Lizzie looked over to her and smiled. "I was in a car accident... Are you here for chemo?" She asked

"Yes, it's my third time." She said with pride.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Emily." She said "I've got brain cancer, I like your hair."

"Thanks, I just got it done." She scoffed

"I wish I had hair again."

"Well I think your still beautiful without it."

"I'm not, I'm ugly. That's what all the boys say at school. And I'm probably never gonna be the same again." Emily sighed

Lizzie looked at the sunflower seeds in Emily's lap and an idea popped in her head.

"You see this seed?" She asked as she leaned over and plucked one out if the bag.

"This seed is just a regular seed. Nothing special about it. That's what others think no?" She said as she flipped it over in her hand.

"But on the inside..." She said with the seed now in between her index finger and her thumb, she focused on the seed and charmed it with the little magic she had left.

The tip of the seed cracked, then it blossomed into a huge sunflower as big as the palm of her hand.

"Comes something beautiful..." Lizzie finished

Emily gasped and clapped at the trick. Lizzie placed the blossomed seed in Emily's hand.

"You gotta be like that seed Emily, you can't care what anyone else thinks about you because it's what's on the inside that counts, okay?"

Emily nodded. "Are you an angel?" She asked

"Let's just say... That I'm a guardian, I look after children." Lizzie smiled

"Hey, it's here." Said Jack from behind her now standing.

"Okay." She replied

Emily looked at Jack and gasped. She whispered into Lizzie's ear.

"Yes that is Jack Frost."

_*whisper whisper*_

"Yes the one from the song"

*_whisper*_

"No he does not nip at people's noses and he won't do it to you." She said now looking at Emily.

Lizzie stood up with the staff and Emily sat up in her wheel chair and hugged her around the waist which she returned.

"Bye Emily!" She hollered as she walked out of the door with Jack. It was lightly snowing.

"I thought only the sun could make stuff grow." Said Jack

"It's a star remember?"

"Ah, yea, sorry."

They walked to the woods where Jack said they were and there was no one there but Sandy. The two waved.

"Sandy where is everybody?" Asked Jack

Sandy formed a sand image above his head. A nightmare.


	32. Chapter 32

Jack exchanged glances with Lizzie and they began calling their names. Nothing. Jack got an idea

"Lizzie my tooth hurts! I think I have a cavity!"

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!" screamed Tooth as she darted out of the forest towards a very fear- struck Jack.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HAVE A CAVITY IM GONNA BEAT THE SH- oh! Haha sorry." She said as she steadied herself and smoothed down her feathers.

"I get a little carried away when it comes to cavities." She said with a faint giggle.

Jack laughed and looked over at Lizzie. She looked freaked out about something. She made eye contact and gasped.

"Your hair! It's turning white again!" She exclaimed as she pointed to it.

He looked up at his bangs and they slowly turned to their usual silver. Bunny and North busted out of the forest panting.

"What happened to you guys?! Where were you?!" Asked Lizzie who stretched her tiny arm around Norths wide back for support.

"We thought... *_pant_* ve saw a nightmare.. *_pant pant_*" said a very exhausted North. "Then Tooth made us come here."

Tooth made an 'I'm watching you' gesture with her fingers towards Jack which made both him and Lizzie laugh. The two made eye contact again.

"Lizzie, have you seen the sleigh yet?" Asked Tooth.

* * *

"Listen I've heard about the sleigh, but there is no way i'm getting on something so rickety and old." Said a very skeptical Lizzie as the guardians walked through the woods.

"Heard that before." Muttered Tooth towards Jack.

Bunny remained silent the whole walk. Why'd he have his ass up on his shoulders?

They made it to an opening in the woods and there it was, the great sleigh reflected the sunlight. Lizzie walked up to the sleigh and saw her reflection in the polished and waxed paint. It looked too cool. She took a step back, her mouth agape. Jack walked up next to her and smirked.

"Not so old and rickety now huh?" He smirked

"Now you know what to get me for my birthday." She said with a laugh not taking her eyes off the sleigh.

"Well? Vhat are ve waiting for?" Boomed North as he got on the sleigh followed by a still silent Bunny. Tooth flittered over and sat as Lizzie and Jack hopped on. Jack sat down and looked to his left and saw something odd. There were hoof prints leading in to the direction of the forest.

North cracked the whips before Jack could say something and they were off into the sky on their way to the pole. Lizzie and Tooth whooped with Joy and laughed. Sandy put his hands up but Bunny didn't do anything, he just sat there. Okay, Bunny not being freaked out on a moving sleigh, something was wrong.

"Alright Bunny you look like your just loving life right now, what's up?" Asked Jack as he plopped down beside him.

"Don't worry about it mate."

"Aww come on man, Old Man Winter's all ears." He said with a grin.

Bunny opened his mouth to speak until tooth screamed.

"Jack! Bunny! Look!" Yelled Lizzie as she pointed towards the reindeer. North stood at the reins bewildered. "What is this?!"

The head reindeer broke free from its harness and transformed into a nightmare.


	33. Chapter 33

After the head nightmare broke away the other 6 turned into nightmares as well, so those hoof prints in the snow heading into the forest belonged to the real reindeer!

"Lizzie take this!" Yelled Jack as he took out the light from his pocket. Lizzie leaped forward to take it but the other nightmares broke their harnesses and they started their descent. North, Lizzie, Bunny, and the sleigh fell carelessly in the air but the nightmares darted towards Lizzie and her alone.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" She yelled as she crossed her arms In front of her face. Thankfully Jack swooped in in time carrying her in his arms out if the way. Still the nightmares pursued towards their target. The two flew up into the sky to be level with the other falling guardians. The nightmares were gaining on them. Lizzie took the light out of Jack's hand and forced it into her chest. Immediately her wounds stopped their continuous stinging and the circles under her eyes disappeared as the color returned to her skin and her brown strands of hair returned to their sun kissed blonde. Jack let go of her and they both watched the nightmares come speeding towards them. Lizzie had an idea.

"North! Hold on to that sleigh! Sandy! Hold on to North and Tooth hold on to me..." She grabbed her hand and then Jack's. She was about to spread her wings to slow them down until she stopped.

"Where's Bunny?!" She yelled. The nightmares were getting closer. "Look!" Exclaimed North as he pointed to Bunny who was spinning out of control far below. She let go of Tooth and Jack and pulled her wings tightly to her side making her fall faster right in the direction of the nightmares. She heard Jack screaming her name but she ignored him. She knew what she was doing. The nightmares were going full speed in her direction but they started to reconsider that action. They slowed down and hesitated in mid-air wondering what to do. Then she shot strait through each nightmare making them disappear leaving behind specs of sand which were also spread in her hair. Once they disappeared she saw how close they were to the ground. They were about to go strait through a roof to someone's house. She quickly shot down to his level and grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled up. Their feet barely dragged across the shingles. She shot up even faster and made it to the others, she passed Jack and Bunny grabbed his arm and the others shot up with her. Her wings beat hard and every muscle was stretched because of the weight, it had to be at least 5,000 pounds because of the sleigh. It was a chain made up of guardians and a sleigh. She grabbed Bunny's arm instead of his scruff and continued her difficult ascent. She looked around and she was high in the sky now, still over Burgess. She saw the pond in the woods and got an idea. If she could get them there it would take them all to her home where they could get safe. It was so far. She could go light speed but that could kill them.

"Look!" Shouted Tooth

She looked behind her and saw millions of nightmares appearing from out of the clouds.

"Oh shit..." She beat her wings hard and thrusted forward.

Down below Jack watched her struggle. "Hold this" he grunted as he lifted Tooth's hand and put it into Bunny's, he flew up to Lizzie and they exchanged looks and she nodded in front of them. Then Jack looked toward the lake and then back at the nightmares, they were storming in her direction. He grabbed Bunny's hand and helped her pull. Their speed picked up a little bit but they weren't fast enough. They were close to the lake now and Lizzie's arms and wings were about to give out. She needed to get them to safety.

"Alright dive!" She yelled. She and Jack darted towards the lake at full speed. Luckily there wasn't a layer of ice but the water was freezing. The guardians submerged and then resurfaced.

"Everybody hea? Everybody okay?" Yelled Bunny across the lake as he shook water from his ears.

They all groaned in response. Lizzie looked up to the sky and her eyes widened.

"Everybody get down!" She shrieked. They all plunged under water and Jack quickly froze the top. Lizzie looked around an saw the hole at the bottom that would get them out. Thank god it was big enough for the sleigh. She got Jack's attention and pointed towards the exit and they both swam downward. Her lungs were burning and she was running out of air but she needed to keep going, she fought the urge to cough. They past the others and they followed after them. The nightmares forced themselves against the ice repeatedly but still they had no avail. They got close to the hole and Jack felt himself being sucked in and then shot out of another pond. He landed on damp dirt and coughed up some water. He looked around and realized he wasn't in Burgess. He was in Ireland, her home. He could make out her castle in the distance. The sun was sitting on the horizon beginning to set. Then one by one they all popped out of the water. Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and Lizzie, all coughing, Lizzie the most. Jack rushed over and helped her onto her feet.

He looked down to meet her eyes. "You okay? You alright?" he asked as he placed both hands on the sides of her face. She nodded. "Where's North?" She was catching her breath but she held up three fingers and started counting down. Once she got to one she pointed behind her and out popped the sleigh which bobbed slightly on the surface with a sopping wet North inside. He pushed his hat away from his eyes and gave a thumbs up.

"Oh... Alrighty then. Here North, lemme help you with that." He said as he walked over to North who had pulled the sleigh out of the water.

"Oh no no, that won't be necessary." Said Lizzie. She looked to her castle, put two fingers in her mouth and whistled, it seemed to echo throughout the valley. Then a cluster of little lights flowed from the castle and in their direction. They all gathered around Lizzie and buzzed with delight. She giggled. Jack got a good look of one. It was a little ball of fire with a pair of wings that were also aflame. It had two little black dots for eyes and little mouth. Jack thought it was actually kind of cute. It reminded him of one of Tooth's mini fairies except Tooth's weren't on fire.

"Hello girls! We need your help to get the sleigh back home." She said.

A firefly looked at the sleigh and then at their empty harnesses. A few minutes passed and she got an excited look on her face, she turned around and buzzed her idea to her sisters and then to Lizzie. The fireflies flew over to the sleigh and separated their cluster into seven small groups each flying over to a harness. They each started to take the shape of something and Jack's eyes widened with wonder. Each group transformed into a reindeer, they sparkled and radiated heat. Lizzie fluttered in front of them and motioned for everyone to get on which they did with very amazed looks on their faces.

"Alright... And... Lift!" She commanded and the firefly-reindeers kicked off from the ground and started in the direction of her castle.


	34. Chapter 34

**Something shocking is about to happen...**

* * *

Lizzie flew alongside the sleigh, still freaked out about what happened in the forest. Tooth called Jack Jackson Overland. Maybe she was hearing things, there was no way. The sleigh flew in through the huge balcony and landed on the floor as the fireflies broke their shape and applauded each other. Lizzie landed next to them, deep in thought. Thinking about Pitch, his plan, what she remembered, the explosion, Ms. Bennett.

Everyone got off the sleigh and Lizzie led them to the family room where they looked around. Jack got a chance to get a good look at it. The ceiling was painted as the night sky and there were real stars floating beneath it ptutting off the light. The balcony had humongous doorways but instead of doors there were golden curtains that were pinned back. In between each doorway there was a Corinthian column. It really was amazing.

Lizzie watched the others look around and study any stars that floated their way. Everyone looked happy except Bunny. Lizzie had lost her tolerance with his anger, what was his deal? She walked her way over to him, fists clenched at her sides.

"What is your problem?!" she asked

"Oh you wouldn't care, just like you don't about Jamie's or Sophie's safety." He said as he turned away from her. The others stopped what they were doing and walked over to stop it but the two ignored them.

"You almost got them Killed. You don't deserve to keep them." He said now glaring down at her.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" She asked now glaring at him. Her feathers where starting to stand up on her wings.

"I'm the Easter Bunny, a guardian, which you aren't and you will never be." He hissed

"Alright you cussing little hair ball, why don't you go crawl back into whatever little hole you crawled out of and stop acting like a child. You're waisting my time." She Said as she started to rise off the ground. She could've spit fire.

"Alright let's just calm down." Said North

"No North! Now you listen to me-" he started

"No! I saved their life and yours! YOU-LISTEN-TO ME!" She yelled now looking down at him. Her fists smoked. She fluttered to the ground And sighed. He still was glaring at her.

"We are not going to fight about this, we are gonna let this go and be on our way." She said as she turned around started to walk in the direction of the others who were pleased with what she said.

She heard Bunny spit. "Can't even save a grown-up."

She stopped in her tracks. Tooth looked at Lizzie and shook her head as if to say 'don't do it' but she ignored it and spun around. She lit on fire and charged towards him pushing him out of a balcony door way and launching him onto the dirt where he skid to a stop. His fur smoked. He pushed himself up and turned around to see Lizzie standing there on fire ready to do it again. He took off his boomerangs and dropped them on the ground and charged towards her. She jumped in the air and hooked her legs around his neck and spun her self down his torso. When she made it to his hips she jumped off and kicked him off his feet and onto his back without a sweat.

"Now, let that be the end of it." She said as she stood up and put herself out. She started to walk towards the castle but he ran up to her from behind and wrapped his arms tightly around her but not her wings. Jack came running out of the castle yelling at Bunny to stop but she didn't want him in this. She shot off the ground and went high in the sky Where he let go of her and they began to fall.

"Bunny! Stop it!" She yelled as he darted towards her and missed. He did it again and hit her making her spin out of control. Then he got above her and put his feet on her stomach and gripped her left leg.

-_crack-_

Pain spread throughout her body but her leg was the worst. She screamed in pain then looked to her right and saw that they were about to hit the ground. She braced herself for impact and they landed outside of the castle with a BOOM, creating a crater. She had to stop taking all these hard falls. Her vision went blurry for a second and then back to normal. Bunny stood above her and then was shot with ice making him fly back and get knocked out. She groaned and winced in pain as she held her leg with both hands. Jack came into view gripping his staff tightly and glaring at him. He bent down and examined her newly bruised leg from the breaking and helped her to her feet. He stood on the right of her and put her arm over his shoulder for support. They climbed out of the crater together and turned around to face the guardians running their way. Tooth hugged her and asked if she was alright, Sandy held her hand between his and North put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lizzie thanked Jack for his help and he gave her his staff as a crutch.

Bunny stirred on the ground and woke. The guardians turned around to face him and they were more than disappointed, they were ashamed with him. A moonbeam shined down on Bunny. North didn't like what that meant and what he was about to do. Everyone knew what it was except Lizzie. He walked up to Bunny and got him on his feet.

"North I'm so-"

"No! No apologies." he interrupted. Bunny stood in front of him afraid.

Lizzie was concerned, she leaned over to Jack. "What's going on?" Jack looked over to her with sad eyes. "Bunny harmed another guardian, he broke The oath he took." He said as he turned his head back to North. Oh no..

"E. Aster Bunnymund, you have harmed another guardian. Therefore you have broken your oath which you promised to keep." He said. He took a deep breath. "It pains me to say this but... I, Nicholas St. North, commander of the guardians of childhood, _denounce _you of your Guardianship."

Everyone hung their heads low. Bunny wasn't a guardian anymore. He looked absolutely broken.

"No! Wait! North!" Lizzie yelled as she limped over to him. "It's my fault! I brought on the fight! Don't do this!" She begged

"There is nothing we can do little one. It was Man in Moon's decision." He said, they turned back to Bunny.

"I am sorry Bunny." he said. Without a word Bunny grabbed his boomerangs, tapped his foot and disappeared into a hole that closed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! So I can tell you are all pretty flipped out that Bunny isn't a guardian anymore but this chapter is gonna be BIG. So now! The moment we've all been waiting for!**

* * *

"This is gonna hurt a little." Jack took both of his hands and placed them on her broken leg. She felt coldness chill her bones and numb them. Best portable ice pack ever. She felt so guilty about Bunny. It as all her fault, she shouldn't have talked to him in the first place.

"Lizzie? Hellooo..." Jack had been trying to get her attention.

"Hmm? huh? Oh, sorry. What did you say again?" She asked

"I asked if it felt better. Your leg."

"My leg is fine, but the guilt is consuming my happiness." She said with a hopeless look. Jack laughed.

"it was not your fault, he shouldn't have continued to fight when you told him to stop." He said as he took a piece of wood and wrapped it up against her leg.

"But I started it!"

"But after what he said I wouldn't blame you." He said as he stood up and helped her up as well.

She smiled but on the inside that didn't help anything. She a felt so guilty and she was still freaked out about what happened in the woods. With Tooth saying what Lizzie thought she said.

"Hey, you okay?"

Her train of thought was interrupted by Jack who had placed a hand on her shoulder. What she didn't know was that she had started to hyperventilate. She looked up to him and sighed.

"Can we talk?"

"Yea, of course." He said. He turned around. "Hey we're gonna go get some fresh air okay?" He asked the others as they got settled down. They nodded and Tooth gave Jack two thumbs up and a huge smile. What was that about? Lizzie got her bow and they both headed out of the castle.

They flew over the valley and made their way into town. Lights were strung from building to building over the streets as people traveled on their bikes and mopeds. It looked like a town that was the cozy kind, where everybody got along. Apparently that didn't go for the bars. They landed outside of one and Lizzie limped inside leaning her bow against the wall next to the coat hanger. There was a drunk man sitting by the window who looked over to it and leaned forward to touch it.

"Hey, touch it and I'll break my foot off in your ass." she said without looking and walking away. The drunk man leaned back in his chair and began to sleep. Jack leaned his staff against the wall and joined her at the bar, he'd never been in one before. She looked over to him and noticed his hair was brown again.

"what happened while you were in the hospital?" He asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were rejecting any dream sand and that came your way so your were obviously occupied with something." He said with a grin.

She paused for a moment.

"I was with MiM."

"WHAT?! You were with him?! What was it like!?" He yelled making a few people stare at them

"Shh! Calm down! It's a long story." She said in a whisper.

She told him about how Kozmotis Pitchiner became Pitch. When he asked her if he told her anything about her past she told him when she remembers her boyfriend everything will change in her life. But why would he want to know that? A question popped into her head.

"Did you have a sister?... You know when you were alive?" She asked. What the hell was that?

"Well, yes, yes I did." he answered.

"What was her name?" She asked quickly.

"Pippa."

Holy shit. It couldn't be. There was just one final answer. She looked at her ring and then into his eyes.

"Alright Jack listen to me... i'm gonna need you to be completely honest with me, okay? What do you know about the name Jackson Overland?" She asked a little scared.

Jack looked completely shocked. He looked down at the wood and closed his eyes as took a deep breath.

"That was my name." he said now looking her in the eye.

Her heart stopped. It all came rushing back. All the memories she had of him. His face, the proposal, everything. The memories danced across the irises of her eyes and she took one look at him and hopped off the stool she as sitting on and took A step back, both hands covering her mouth. She got teary eyed and ran out of the bar grabbing her bow and kicking off of the ground into the sky. She heard Jack calling her name behind her but she didn't ignored it.

It wasn't possible! It couldn't be! Jack died! He was dead! She landed by the pond near her castle and paced back and forth raking her fingers through her hair wondering what to do.

"Lizzie!" Jack came down and landed in front of her which caused her to step back. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lizzie?"

She looked up to Jack and peered into his eyes.

"I remember you."


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews! From now on i'm gonna stick with Jack and Lizzie's points of view because I got tired of saying she and he all the time. Sorry for all the typos. I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians just the stuff you don't ****recognize. Love you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**

"I can't believe it... I REMEMBER you!" I exclaimed with a very excited expression. 300 years I spent wondering and loathing over someone who was standing right in front of me! But this meant he remembered me as well. WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME? All of a sudden I was angry. I was so incredibly angry with him I couldn't see strait.

"*gasp* I _remember _you!" I said

*conk*

I threw my head against his and he fell to the ground.

"Ow! What the f- What the hell was that for!?" He complained as he froze his hand and placed it against his throbbing forehead Behind his silver hair.

"Why didn't you tell me before!? This would have been great to know!" I exclaimed flailing my arms.

"What would I have told you? huh?" He asked standing up. "Don't freak out or anything, but I'm your dead boyfriend that came back to life as Jack Frost, so with that in mind, how have you been the last three centuries!? Plus I couldn't have told you... It's not allowed." He finished also flailing his arms. I crossed mine and the ground suddenly became very interesting.

"Well, that's a dumb rule." To be honest, I was extremely happy to have him back. I love him. But if I showed how happy I was then this hole valley would be on fire. I looked up to him and we made eye contact, his soft blue eyes peering into mine. I walked up to him and hugged him tight. I could tell he wasn't expecting it because he hesitated before hugging me back tightly as well, my head resting on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat pick up. We let go at the same time and he held me close by the shoulders and we smiled. The happiness inside me forced out a giggle and I kicked off not to far from the ground now laughing. He also laughed and followed after me. I headed in the direction of the castle and he shot past me grabbing my hand and we flew there together.

We landed on a balcony, still holding hands and walked inside to find the other guardians who were all still looking around but stopped at the sight of us. Sandy, North, and Tooth quickly walked over and she made sure she was in front. Tooth looked from our hands, to me, and then to Jack, smiling with her mouth closed.

"Alright Tooth. Let it out." Jack started which was followed by...

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE ITS INSANE!" she squealed as she hugged us both tightly. She started weeping but they were tears of joy. "I *sniffle* AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS *sniffle* I LOVE YOU GUYS!" she finished and continued weeping.

We both were freed from her grasp but were then trapped in one of North's backbreaking hugs that lifted us off the ground and were put down. Sandy walked up and smiled at us both, an image of a heart appeared above his head as if to say he was happy for us.

**Jack's POV **

North and Tooth walked up to us and patted us on the back.

"Oh! I have something for you all." said North as he patted his pockets. He found what he was looking for and showed it to us. They were five little black dots and we all looked up at him curiously.

"They are earpieces, so we can hear each other no matter where we are in the world." He said as he passed them out and put one in his own ear.

"Wait A minute what about Sandy? He can't talk." Asked Lizzie as we all put ours in.

"Vhatever image Sandy has above his head will appear in your mind." He said with a smile.

Lizzie nodded. All of a sudden she just passed out. Thankfully Tooth who was right next to her caught her in time.

"Oh my." Tooth said as she put Lizzie's arm over her shoulders. "Poor thing hasn't slept in months."

Sandy smiled and walked over to her, dreamsand flowed from his hands and swirled above her head. The sand formed an image of the woods and in came the image of me, her and Pippa hunting. I smiled.

"Here, let me get her to bed." I said as I put my staff down and took her from Tooth's arms. SHE HAD TO BE AT LEAST 10 POUNDS! SHE WAS SO LIGHT! Her head rested against my shoulder and she was smiling becsuse of her dream. I turned towards the others who were all grinning and smiling.

"Oh grow up. When I get back you guys are gonna tell me the plan." I said as I turned around and started to walk down the main hallway. As I walked Lizzie softly laughed and then went back to smiling as she slept. I made my way to her bedroom doors and entered the exact same room I woke up in after I was injured, the moonlight shined in through the balcony. I walked over to her bed, laid her down, and covered her with the blanket. She nuzzled down into her pillow as her dream continued. I turned around to walk back and something made me look back one more time. I walked out of the door and it clicked shut.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey Guys! DID ANYONE KNOW THAT THE TRAILER FOR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 WAS RELEASED? Well if you didn't then your welcome. Anyways ****enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

The plan was to guard her at all times and if Pitch was seen, kill on sight. So we all split up and stood watch in different parts of the castle. Sandy watched the clouds from the roof, Tooth took the balconies and North stood outside the front doors. The fireflies also wanted to help so they hid in the valley fields waiting to attack any nightmare that came their way. I stood out side her bedroom doors. The castle was so quiet you could hear someone drop a pin from the other side. The silence was interrupted by her doors flying open and her running out towards me and into my arms.

"Hey hey what's wrong?" I asked as we released and I held her close by the shoulders.

"Pitch, he's coming, and he's after-"

"you- we know." I said finishing her sentence.

She frowned. "And you know that there is a possibility that he will-"

"Yea... That too" I said with sad eyes. "But we're not gonna let that happen because we can't lose you... _I _can't lose you. And I promise that everything's gonna be fine." I said pulling her into a hug. We released and I peered deep into her sapphire eyes and saw fear. She turned around and walked into her bedroom closing the doors behind her.

* * *

"Hey guys, how are things looking?" I asked through my earpiece. Nothing. "North? Tooth? Sandy? Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I asked again. Nothing.

Thats not good...

I quickly ran though the castle looking for everyone. I even called out into the valley for the fireflies and there was nothing. Where was everybody?

"Jack! Jack! Can you hear me!?" Tooth screamed in my earpiece

"Where are you guys?!"

There was a slight pause.

"Jack... We're in Burgess..."

"Why the hell are you guys there?!" I yelled

She started to sound staticky and then it went dead. An evil laugh echoed throughout the castle and I raised my staff.

"So she finally remembers you"

I whipped around and saw Pitch smiling wickedly. I shot ice at him but he disappeared and the ice hit the wall behind him. I was shoved into the wall and I hit my head, I slid down the cracked wall. My vision went blurry and then back to normal. He was standing over me.

"Have you seem my new toy yet?" He asked, he unsheathed a black sword with barbs all over it. "I've been saving it for this occasion." He chuckled and started to walk towards her bedroom.

"Lizzie... No..." I said, my head aching. He opened the doors and seeing that she was in bed he walked over to her side. He raised the sword and brought it down hard cutting her in half.

"No!" I yelled. My heart stopped. But Pitch stopped his smiling and looked confused. He lifted his sword. It showed that is was clean of blood but there was something stuck on one of the barbs and he plucked it off. "A feather?" He pulled back the covers and glared at the sliced pillows that were in her place.

Out of no where an arrow hit him in the arm and exploded with fire causing him to drop his sword and get blown back. Lizzie came into view in one whole piece. I smiled, she was okay.

"Jack!" She started to run over to me but black sand swirled from the ground and all around me. I was enveloped in darkness. I was surrounded by walls made of black sand until finally they went away and I was in Burgess next to the pond. My head stopped its aching and I got on my feet.

"Jack!"

I turned around and saw the others coming towards me.

"Where's Lizzie?!" asked Tooth

Oh shit. Lizzie. I had to get there. I ran up to the pond but instead ran into some type of force field that surrounded it from every angle. I banged my fists against it in anger.

It was a trap.


	38. Chapter 38

**Lizzie's POV**

When the swirling black sand disappeared there was nothing left. I slowly started to walk backwards until I ran into something, I whipped around and it was Pitch, he smiled. I pulled an arrow, loaded it on my bow, and pointed it up strait at his heart.

"What have you done to him?" I growled through grit teeth

"Oh what does it matter, he's out of the way for now." He said

I released my arrow and he caught it just before it hit him. He twirled it between his fingers and grinned. "Really? You're gonna need to do more than that to defea-" it exploded and I smiled as he flew back somewhere into my bedroom.

"Apparently not." I said as I turned around.

"Lizzie! Lizzie! Can you hear me?!" screamed Jack through my earpiece.

"Yeah, yeah I can hear you." I said in return.

I could hear him silently thank God before speaking again. "Lizzie listen to me, you need to get out of there right now, get to the pond immediately." he said

"But what about Pitch?"

"We'll deal with him later we just need you to get out of there." he said again

I glanced over at Pitch who looked pretty knocked out. "Okay... I'll be there." I said. I walked out to the balcony and flew over the valley. Black sand came falling fast from the sky and hit my wing pushing me to the ground. My right wing felt like hell. I lifted it up and winced in pain.

There was a huge hole in it. Feathers covered in black sand covered the ground as more fell from the sky. I looked back at my castle and saw Pitch standing on the balcony grinning at my injury. I got up and ran to the lake as if it were the safest place on the planet. I dove in the water and swam as fast as I could. I was shot out of the other pond.

**Jack's POV**

I was relieved when she she came out of the water panting and gasping for breath with her eyes closed. She grit her teeth in pain. She opened her eyes and crawled out of the water soaked to the bone and over to the force field where she finally got up. Her right wing was extended and there was a massive hole in it. She looked strait at us but looked confused as she looked around the dome.

"Jack, where are you guys?" she asked as she turned around in a circle.

"We're right in front of you." I said "You seriously can see us?"

"All I see are the woods." she said.

Black sand exploded from the pond and Lizzie unknowingly looked me in the eye one last time, eyes wide, before the sand wrapped around her and pulled her under water.

"NO!" I yelled as I banged my fists against the force field

"Lizzie! are you there?!" I yelled in my earpiece.

"_She's a little occupied at the moment..." _Pitch said in return


	39. Chapter 40

**Lizzie's POV**

I was pulled under and water flooded my ears and my nose. The black sand released me and I was thrown to the ground where I coughed up water while on my hands and knees, I was panting, my eyes closed. My bow was back at the castle along with my arrows, and my earpiece was missing. Pitch stood above me.

"Oh poor little Lizzie. You're little reunion with Jack has to be cut short. You two loved each other very much... Which is why this is the perfect time to make sure your biggest fear is finally complete." He said with a laugh

I finally caught my breath. "And whats that?" I croaked

He kneeled down close to my face and grinned. "Having someone you _love_ watch you die."

Jack.

**Jack's POV**

She wasn't saying anything back when we called her and North's snow globes failed.

"Alright thats it... Im flying there." I picked up my staff and kicked off from the ground into the night sky.

I heard North holler "Be careful Jack! Remember the plan!"

I flew out of Burgess and over the ocean going as fast as I could. I sped a across the town and into her valley and I saw her castle. I flew over towards it and yet again, I ran into something hard.

"Ugh! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I yelled as I hit the force field with my staff.

**Lizzie's POV**

I sprinted into the woods of the valley. The hole in my wing wasn't healing and it just continued to sting as blood poured from It. Pitch was floating in the sky on a massive cloud made of black sand.

"You can't run from me! I will find you!" He yelled with a hardy laugh.

I dodged in between trees and hid behind one as nightmares entered the woods as well looking for me. I looked up to the sky and saw something very interesting. Something white appeared on what looked like another force field and then it grew in swirls. It was beautiful. Then I realized what it really was.

Frost. Jack was here.

"Jack, get out of here!" I whispered as I flailed my arms.

I saw his fingers write something in the frost.

_No! I'm not leaving you._

I was about to say something else but a nightmare rammed into my side and I was thrown out of the woods and out into the valley Landing on my back.

"Aw.. There's my little sunshine, come here!" He said from above.

Black sand came spiraling down from the cloud in my direction and I quickly dodged it as it plunged into the ground. I got up on my feet and took the knife I kept in my boot out. A whole stampede of nightmares came thundering towards me. I shot fire and attacked with my knife until four nightmares grabbed my arms and legs with their teeth and lifted me towards the sky. They had me upright as a nightmare came flying towards me. I struggled in their grip but had no luck. I pulled my right arm down as hard as I could and the nightmare ran into the one on my arm instead of me. I stabbed the two holding my feet and when I went to kill the nightmare on my left arm, he took me upward towards the cloud where Pitch stood waiting for me, he stood there admiring his barbed sword.

"Oh Lizzie, poor, poor Lizzie. Why don't you just give up already?" He asked

"I will never give up. I will never stop fighting." I said as I caught my breath. I could hear Jack trying to break the force field But it was no use.

Pitch charged towards me and I slammed my hands down on the cloud. Red spread across the cloud like veins and they smoked with heat. Pitch stopped and glared at me And I immediately started coughing. My vision started to get blurry and the cloud failed. We fell towards the surface as the wind hit my useless wings and my beanie flew off my head. I crashed into the earth causing dirt to fall from the sky. I crawled out of the hole I made and onto my stomach.

"Lizzie!?" I could hear Jack's voice in the distance. Destroying the cloud must have also done the same for the force field. I was so weak. All of a sudden Pitch's hand gripped my shoulder tightly and I was lifted off the ground. A sharp pain started in my back and rippled all through out my chest until finally the tip of his sword came out from under my rip cage covered in blood. I winced in pain. It exploded with black sand and he ripped it out, the barbs scratching my lungs. I fell to my feet my vision almost black. I fell to my side as blood poured from my wound. Pitch stood over me holding his sword. My light surfaced on my chest and he snatched it in his hands with a devilish grin. All of my hair turned brown cold for the first time in 300 years, I was cold.


	40. Chapter 41

**Jack's POV**

After the force field was destroyed I sprinted through the woods trying to find her. I dodged past trees and ran past remaining nightmares. Thats when I saw it, her beanie, it hung on a tree branch and I yanked it off.

"Oh no..." I said as I looked forward holding it in my hands. I shoved it in my pocket and ran even further.

I finally made it out.

My heart stopped and my eyes widened in horror.

Pitch had stabbed strait through her and ripped his sword out as if it were nothing. She fell to her feet, her head hanging low, then crashed to her side as blood poured out of her wound. She gasped for breath and she was in so much pain, She looked me in the eye. Pitch turned around to face me. He held her light.

"You should have listened to her Jack... You should have left." He said as the light shined on his face.

I fell to my knees at a loss for words.

"Are you sure that you paid attention watching her memories? Because you seem to have missed the last and most important part." He said again

"Having someone she loves watch her die... This is your fault." The light in his hands flickered and the glowing was starting to slowly fade.

"And by the looks of things she hasn't got much time left. Goodbye Jack." He dropped the light And with that he flew away.

**Lizzie's POV**

I rolled over to my back, my teeth chattering. My light flickered beside my head and I knew I didn't have much time.

"J-Jack.." I said as I reached out to my right. The sun was starting to rise.

My vision went black and then I found myself in Jack's arms. His eyes were full of sadness and guilt, one hand was pressing hard on my wound and the other was cradling me.

"Come on, stay with me." He said as I almost lost consciousness. I refocused back on him.

I smiled faintly. "You're okay, It's gonna be alright." he said. I looked into his eyes and I slowly shook my head knowing the sad truth.

"Lizzie, I'm so-"

"No, you didn't know." I said tasting blood in the back of my throat.

"But it's my fault."

"I'd rather be right here in your arms, than be alone..." I said with a faint smile. He returned the smile but his eyes became glossy. His hand remained on my wound.

"Jack, promise me something. Promise me that you'll look after Jamie and Sophie when all of this is over."

"I will."

I could hear my slow heartbeat get even slower And my light grew even fainter. A tear rolled down Jack's cheek as I took one last breath and the smile faded away from my face. My head rolled to the left and my vision went black.

I was dead.


	41. Chapter 42

**You guys are gonna hate me...**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I held her until the very end, as soon as she stopped smiling her light shined for the last time and burned out. And that little part inside of me that I just found died along with her. I laid her head down on the grass and that's when something unbelievable happened. The moon, which was still out shined down on her and little by little she started to disintegrate into specs of white sand. I smiled just a little bit but quickly frowned. The sand blew away and there was nothing left. I got up and looked at my blood-covered hands then at her castle. I flew there to find that the once shining stars that floated near the ceiling were glowing dim and floating towards the ground. I walked into the main hallway near her bedroom where I found her bow Hidden beneath debris. I picked it up and dusted it off. It no longer shined with her power and was reduced to a long piece of wood With a broken string But it still meant something to me. I flew away from her castle carrying her bow and my staff, and just before I was about to leave the valley I took one last look at everything then turned around towards Burgess.

**North's POV**

It was about one in the morning. We all waited for the return of Lizzie and Jack. Tooth, the fireflies, and I watched the sky hoping that they would come back. Sandy came down from delivering dreams and joined us.

"look!" Tooth pointed towards the sky. It was Jack, you could barely make out his figure... But he was alone.

Jack landed, his head hanging low. He had Lizzie's bow but it looked powerless and completly useless.

"Jack, where's Lizzie?" Tooth asked as she put a hand on his shoulder. Sandy and I joined them concern layering our faces. Jack looked up, tears staining his face.

"Oh my god." Tooth stepped back covering her mouth. She broke down in tears. Sandy looked down in disbelief and I took a step back in shock. All the fireflies around bowed their heads in sadness. Jack set down his staff, now only holding her bow, he walked over to the pond. I was now starting to rain. He held it flat with both hands looked up to the sky then back down. He twirled it in his fingers and slammed it down so it stood up strait in a pile of snow Just as lightning struck behind him. He took out her beanie and hung It on the top of her bow.

A firefly floated up to the bow and then to all of her sisters who followed her as she floated up to it. She placed a hand on the bow and she went out followed by all the others. All the fireflies were gone. I felt even deep down in my heart that all the light was gone too. That's what she brought to people's lives And now Pitch took it away.

* * *

Pitch watched everything from behind the tree with glee and happiness. That was one down, five to go. Pitch stepped away from the tree with a grin and disappeared reappearing in his lair. It was dark, so dark you couldn't even see you handin front of your face. "I believe what this place needs is a little, illumination."

He snapped his fingers And one by one a candle came to life illuminating every single dark corner there was. Pitch laughed with glee as he held the fire in his hand without being burnt.

"Finally! The power of fire is mine!" He yelled with happiness. The morphed the fire so it looked like Jack.

"And your next..." He said as he grasped the flame with his hand putting it out.

_to be continued..._


	42. Chapter 43

_**Lizzie's POV**_

I was frozen. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything. Something wanted me to move on and another wanted me to stay back. There was one thing that I _did _think about.

I missed Jack. I wanted more than anything to be back with him.

I felt wind brush along my face and I heard the chirping of birds .That's when I opened my eyes.

I was in a field. The grass was green and the sky was blue with white fluffy clouds. The sun warmed my skin. There were mountains in the distance and right in front of me was a weeping willow

"Where am I?" my voice echoed throughout whatever world I was in. A whole flock of blue jays flew in the sky except they were as big as people! I felt my back. No wings. I was human, not a smidgen of power in me. And I wasn't sick! What is this place? I looked down and there was no more blood staining my tank top. Something inside me told me that this wasn't any place on earth and I believed it.

I walked over to the weeping willow in front of me and leaned against the trunk taking in everything that's happened the past 6 hours. I closed my eyes and went deep into thought. All of a sudden there was crying. My eyes shot open, where was that coming from? I peeked around the tree and there was a girl. She was sitting with her knees pulled close to her chest as she wept. She had long blonde hair and she was wearing a hospital dress.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" I asked as I cleared my throat.

Her head shot up and turned around to face me. She gasped. Ive seen her before, back at the hospital!

"Emily?" I took a step closer. "Emily it's me, Lizzie. From the hospital... Remember?" I asked. She got up and ran into my arms and I kneeled down to return the hug. Emily was here... Oh no.

"It's alright, it's okay, Whats wrong?" I said now drying her tears. She took a deep breath.

"I was in the hospital. I got so tired and my mom told me to stay awake. Right before I closed my eyes, she kissed my forehead And I ended up here... All alone." she said ending her weeping. Why Emily? Why now? She had so much ahead of her. She reminded me of Pippa actually. I looked around again and I thought I knew where we were. I remember reading about this place in church like 300 years ago.

"Emily, did you go to church?"

She shook her head and I smiled kneeling down beside her. " I know exactly where we are." I said with a smile

"You do?"

"Mmm Hmm. The land between the living and heaven, the place souls go when they know its not their time yet. Limbo."


	43. Chapter 44

**_Lizzie's POV_**

After I explained where we were, we waited. I braided her hair underneath the tree as we waited. Coming here must have returned us back to our regular selves. Her head was full of wavy blonde hair. The wind blew across the field and rustled the arching branches of the willow.

"I see it." She said.

I put my hands down from her hair and I looked in the direction she was looking. "See what?"

She looked back at me and smiled. "The light." She turned back around and got on her feet and I stood up as well as she walked through the grass.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked looking at me.

I walked up and kneeled to her level, smiling faintly. "I'm afraid, I can't come with you." I said placing a hand in her tiny shoulder.

"What?"

"I'm not ready, I have to stay." I said. She looked at me with said eyes. "But its gonna be okay, your not gonna be alone. You'll have family members right by your side, grandmothers, grandfathers, some you've never even met." I reassured.

She smiled and hugged me one last time. "Thank you for everything. I'm gonna miss you Lizzie." She said

We released and she turned around walking into the distance until finally she faded away and moved on. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I sighed. I really was gonna miss her.

"Lizzie." I whipped around and standing right in front of me was Manny. He looked sad as he stepped closer.

"Manny? What are you doing here?" I asked

"I've come to apologize, Pitch had to take you away from the guardians and Jack most of all." He said with his smooth British accent. "You didn't deserve anything Pitch did to you."

I looked down and then back up at him. "You don't need to apologize, you already did something in return." I said with a smile.

"What's that?" He asked

"You brought me to Jack. You reunited us."

He smiled and put out his hand. "Come, we must go now." I walked up to him and he put his hand on my shoulder as we walked away.

**Tooth's POV**

Jack sat in the window sill for hours. Silent, not a word was spoken from him when we got back to the pole. We watched him from afar.

"Oh North, what are we going to do?" I asked hopelessly.

"Ve need help."

"We need Bunny." Said Jack still staring out the window.

"Jack, Ve cannot undo vhat has been done." argued North

"I don't care. Guardian or not Bunny is still one of us. Denouncing him was part of Pitch's plan. We've already lost two guardians and I am NOT going to lose another one. We are getting him back." He said his voice almost hoarse.

There was a moment of silence. "Jack is right. This is a war, and if we are ever going to have a chance we're gonna need Bunny." I spoke out. Sandy nodded in agreement. North was thinking.

"Please North, it's something she would have wanted." I said pleadingly

It took a couple seconds before he said something. "Fine. Tooth, you and Jack will gather Bunny and bring him back. Good luck." I nodded at Jack and we both flew out of the window towards The Warren.


	44. Chapter 45

**Short chapter!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

We flew towards the Warren. Hoping that he'd come back with us. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I should have paid attention, If I hadn't been there she would still be here. It was all my fault, and now Pitch was winning.

We landed. The Warren looked so dark. The usual sun was blocked by gray clouds and the egg guardians were no where to be seen. Tooth and I exchanged looks and shrugged.

"What are you two doing hea?" Bunny asked as he hopped out of a cave. Even he looked a little faded.

"We need you're help." Tooth said

"Oh you need me to help now? I'm not a guardian anymore."

"Well we're hoping that The Man in the Moon reconsiders that motion. Please Bunny." Tooth begged

He thought for a moment and shook his head. "With that little Sheila running around I'm not goin back."

"Well she's not." I said. Tooth looked at me. "Jack you don't have to-"

"No, he has to know." I said taking a step forward.

"What did she quit or something? She couldn't handle it?" He asked jokingly.

He was starting to make me angry. "Last night, Pitch ambushed us and made sure we couldn't get in his way. He attacked her and finished her Off by stabbing her strait through the lung and ripped it out as if it were nothing. She died as soon as the sun started to rise."

"I don't believe this nonsense." Bunny scoffed as he turned to go back in the cave.

"Bunny she is dead." I said through grit teeth. "And if you don't believe that then believe this." I said as I took her memory box out of my pocket And tossed it to him on the ground.

"It should be in there." I said.

I looked at Tooth. "We should go."

"Did she remember you?" I heard him ask

I paused before speaking. "Yes." Tooth and I kicked off from the ground and headed back towards the pole. To be honest, I didn't know what we were gonna do now.

* * *

I could see the workshop in the distance. We were getting close. All of a sudden I was hit by a nightmare and I crashed into the snow down below.

"Jack!" I heard Tooth yell as she shot down here. I stood up and readied my staff. No sign of the nightmare. Tooth was about to land next to me but she was enveloped in swirling black sand and vanished.

"Hello Jack." I whipped around and it was Pitch.


	45. Chapter 46

**Ready the tissues..**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I lost my temper and shot him with the coldest, hardest ice I had probably ever summoned in my 300 years. He was shot back and over a hill of snow. I ran towards it and looked down into the ditch below to find him grinning.

"Temper, temper." he said as he picked up the sharp, long piece of ice. It melted right through his fingers and turned into water. My eyes widened. Why would he have fire?

"My turn..." He said. He was engulfed in flames and disappeared as my back was blasted by fire. I crashed into some snow. My back was burning and now covered in rare skin. I rolled over onto it and the cold snow made it sting and I winced in pain. I picked up my staff and got my self up ready to attack. I looked back at the Workshop and saw yetis firing arrows at the force field attempting to break it.

"You know Jack there were some upsides to killing Lizzie. Aside from harvesting her powers and completely killing her off my plan is almost halfway done. And there's nothing you can do about it." Pitch spoke as he walked in front of me, his hands behind his back. Then he got out a regular black sword and swung it at me but I flew out of the way and into the sky About 18,000 feet. I felt his blade slice my shoulder where it connected to my neck and my arm went limp. Great. Blood poured from the wound and I winced in pain as I whipped around finding nothing. I heard him fly up behind me, I turned around swinging my staff at him at the same time. To my discovery, he disintegrated into black sand.

Then. Everything stopped as a pain like no other entered though my back. Behind me, Pitch stabbed me in my lower back with his now flaming sword. I dropped my staff and it fell into the ground below. He twisted it and ripped it out, just as he did Lizzie, and I plummeted into the ground below. My vision went black for a second and then I was staring up at the sky. The snow stained with my blood. I winced in pain as Pitch stood over me and then disappeared. I heard the others yelling my name in the distance and I wanted to get up so badly but I couldn't. My vision went blurry and my eyes closed as my last breath escaped me.

* * *

I opened my eyes. There was a field in front of me. The grass swayed in the breeze and there was a weeping willow in the center. I could see that my hair was brown and my powers were gone As well as my wounds. What is this place?

"Jack." Someone called my name. It was a man's voice with a slight British accent. I turned around and there was a white light. I squinted my eyes it was so bright. Something inside me made me walk into it. Everything was white for awhile and then I found myself in a white bed, in a white room, with white walls, and a white ceiling and floor.

I don't know about you... But I didn't think there was enough white in there.

I pulled back the covers and I was wearing the regular v-neck t-shirt I kept under my hoodie and my pants that were usually brown... were white. Along with my hair.

A man in a suit walked by the door way and quickly walked back with a big smile.

"You're awake! Finally!" He said as he entered the room and sat on the bed.

"umm..."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am the Man in the Moon."

I sat there gaping. That's probably the longest thing he's ever said to me.

"I'm sorry about Pitch. And Lizzie. He really dug deep didn't he?" He asked with sad eyes

I nodded and looked down a little bit then back up at him.

"I have to be honest, you gave me quite the scare back there. Her most of all." He said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Her?" I asked sitting up and leaning forward.

"Lizzie of course."


	46. Chapter 47

**Reunion time!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

She was here. She was alive. I hopped out of the bed my heart beating fast. I ran past Manny and out of the doorway. It was a huge castle. Paintings on every wall. Everything else was white marble. I sprinted down the huge hallway passing rooms that she wasn't in. I ran the other way passing a balcony looking out to the clouds in the sky. The sunset shined through the clouds creating rays of sunlight to cast down on the marble. It was amazing, but it still couldn't beat the sight of who I saw.

Lizzie was leaning on the marble surface of the balcony looking out. She looked completely saddened. Her face still had streaks of tears on it and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. She had long blonde hair again and she was wearing a long sleeved white dress. Her wings were glowing faintly and hanging low on the ground. She looked down at her engagement ring and then back out

"Lizzie?" Manny said behind me

"Yes Manny?" She asked. She even sounded sad.

"Turn around."

She slowly stepped back from the marble railing and slowly turned around.

**Lizzie's POV**

First it was complete shock and disbelief, then it was complete realization and love. An hour ago I had watched him get killed and now he was standing right in front of me. Even though my feeling changed, my expression stayed the same.

"Jack"

"Lizzie"

My wings raised up off the ground and glowed even brighter. My heartbeat picked up As he walked In my direction and stood right in front of me. Not once did we break eye contact. I felt tears of joy building up in the corners of my eyes and I threw my arms around his neck. I stood on my tiptoes he was so tall. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and swept me off my feet as he spun me around, we both laughed. I caught glimpses of Manny grinning. He put me back on my feet and held me close with both hands on the sides of my face. Words could not describe how happy I was. He wiped my tears away and smiled. We looked over at Manny and smiled.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded with a smile.

"Come you two, there is much to talk about." He said and then walked down the hallway. Jack and I looked at each other And followed him, holding hands.


	47. Chapter 48

**Tooth's POV**

I darted in his direction, but when we got to him, it was too late. I fell to my knees at the sight of his lifeless body. Sandy came to my side and gripped my shoulder looking away. North was the last to arrive along with all the yetis. He was furious.

North screamed his name "PITCH!" And it echoed throughout the entire North Pole. I picked up his staff. It was colder than usual and it looked so worn now. Then little by little it started to disintegrate into white sand And it fell through my fingers. Then we all looked at Jack. He too started to disintegrate into this white sand that blew away in the cold wind.

Jack and Lizzie were gone, Bunny refused to come back. We were helpless now. A hole opened up behind us but none of us looked to see that it was Bunny. Speak of the devil. He was silent as he realized Jack was gone and hopped back in his hole that closed by itself. I knew he wouldn't handle it easily, I knew we wouldn't either.

**Jack's POV**

"Core potential what now?" I asked completely confused

"Core _Potentia_ Centralis... It means Central Power Core in Latin. Every spirit I've ever created has one. It holds you're immortality, you're powers, pretty much everything that makes you a spirit." Said Manny as we entered his study. "You see Lizzie, when Pitch killed you, he stole you're CPC, therefore stealing you're powers, You too Jack. Now he plans to use you're powers against the guardians and to conquer the planet.

"Oh nice." I said sarcastically

"That's why you two are going to stop him."

"How? Pitch has our powers, plus we are uh.. Kinda dead." Said Lizzie.

"Those powers aren't yours anymore... But these are." said Manny. He held out his hands and two glowing orbs came to life. One was Lizzie's light and the other was blue, I guess it was mine. We both picked them up and exchanged glances.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you two. Kozmotis still lives within Pitch. If you Can extract and eliminate his dark powers then we can restore him to good again." He said.

We nodded and looked down at the cores.

"Ready?" I asked her

"Lets do it." She said. We shoved them into our chests and the next thing I knew I was in the North Pole... Exactly where I died. My hoodie wasn't stained with my blood anymore And my arm was usable again. I looked to my side and saw my staff. It erupted with power when I gripped it. It was good to be alive again. I felt more powerful than I did before. I could see the workshop in the distance. It looked so dim. Poor guys... But I had to get Lizzie first.

**Lizzie's POV**

My eyes shot open, and I was in Ireland. I was alive again. My 300 year old tank top was as white as ever. I felt great. I sat up and lifted my shirt up to see that there wasn't even a scar where Pitch stabbed me. I put it down and moved my hand to the right and touched something hard. It was my bow and arrows. I sighed and picked them up. My bow was almost vibrating with insane power. The carvings in the wood were glowing with light again. But there was something different. At each end of the bow there was a small blade that curved with the wood. It was a metal I've never seen before. I tried to melt it with my fingers and it did nothing, it didn't even start to bend. Pretty nice... My arrow heads were made of the same metal. Plus when I took out that arrow another one appeared in its place. Sure beats making a dozen arrows a week.

"Sweet." I said outloud.

Before I flung the quiver over my wings and onto my back And stood up I took my leather Jacket off. I was already hot I didn't need a jacket making me hotter. I looked over to my castle. I could see that the stars inside were starting to light up again.

"Lizzie." Jack landed silently behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"You okay?" He asked walking up to me.

I looked around at everything and then back at him. "Yea... I guess so." I said with a smile. He smiled back at me.

"You ready to go whoop some ass?" I asked with a challenging grin

"Oh Lizzie... I have since the moment he laid a hand on you." he said cracking his knuckles.

We took to the sky and headed towards the North Pole. I was gonna enjoy this...


	48. Chapter 49

**kickass entrance time!**

* * *

**Sandy's POV**

The whole workshop was gathered around the guardian's insignia (The big G) on the floor of the fireplace room. Each Yeti lit their own candle in memory of the two so every inch of the room was claimed by candles. We all held hands as everyone wiped their eyes from time to time. Then all of the candles went out and the workshop went dark. I immediately summoned my sand whips and stood my ground as North unsheathed his swords and Tooth started to rise higher off the ground. All of the yetis ran to their emergency positions and it was just the three of us.

"Only three left... Out of six." Pitch was behind us and we all whipped around. One by one nightmares came from behind him.

"Don't you all get it? You're all losing. My plan is already halfway complete and not even you three can stop me." he said with a grin

"Really Pitch? You sound a little to confident on that..." Said a familiar voice. Pitch turned around and standing right behind him was Jack.

**Jack's POV **

The look on Pitch's face was priceless. It was like a combination of confusion, rage, and stupidity. I could tell the others were happy to see me.

"What?! I killed you!" he yelled his shoulders smoking.

"Almost... Almost." I said. "But Pitch... I think you forgot something." I said walking past him and joining the others.

"I mean are you sure that you paid attention while watching her memories? Because you seem to have missed the last and most important part." I said with a grin

Pitch straitened up a little bit. "And what's that?"

Then all the candles around the workshop were lit and shined light on the globe causing everyone including me to look up. Lizzie was sitting casually on top holding her bow with a smile.

"I came back." She said with a little smirk.

Pitch shot a combination of fire, sand, and ice towards her. She waved it away with the backside of her hand and it exploded. She admired her finger nails dramatically as if it were nothing. Pitch's mouth was almost agape.

"Aw.. I missed you too." She said clasping her hands up to her heart. She floated down beside me. We all smiled at her and then glared back at Pitch. The nightmares surrounding us were starting to rear up in fear.

**Lizzie's POV**

Messing with Pitch was all too fun... But we needed to finish this. I took a step forward and all the nightmares took a step back.

"It's over Pitch, give up." I warned. "You know we are more powerful than you. Lets try not to make this complicated.

Pitch looked around at all of us but grinned and disappeared. The nightmares came barreling towards us. I swung my bow at the two nightmares who came towards me and they turned into Fireflies. They smiled and waved at me and then joined the fight.

I turned around and saw that Jack had discovered this as well. We smiled at each other and continued to fight. As Everyone else freed other fireflies some started to form groups and shape shift into lightmares. As more and more came back I felt more powerful. Fire, arrows and ice shot here and there as everyone fought with all their might taking out 3 to 4 at a time. But the nightmares just kept coming. Jack stopped and looked up outside. Pitch was floating on another cloud of black sand smirking at the vicious fight and Jack glared. I could tell in his eyes that he wanted more than just to win... He wanted revenge. He wanted him to pay for killing me and every horrible thing he's done to me.

"Jack wait!" I yelled leaning his direction. But it was too late. His staff glowed with insane power and he busted through the glass window towards the cloud.


	49. Chapter 50

**Hey guys! So apparently Jack is seeking revenge on Pitch even though they need to keep him alive to change him back! He completely forgot the whole plan! Thank you for the reviews! And the follows! And the favorites! What am I doing! You need to be reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jack's POV **

I shot through the glass sending shards everywhere. I hated him so much. He needed to pay. I flew fast through the wind My staff glowing with heavy power. He held his hands behind his back and grinned as I came closer and closer. Then all of a sudden Lizzie's bow came over his head and she was behind him pulling it to his neck. Pitch took his hands from behind his back and tried to get her off but she kept it tight. I stopped in mid air.

"Lizzie!"

"Jack! Don't kill him!" She yelled at me. Pitch got a hold on her wings and flipped her over his head. He formed a small knife with his sand and sliced her shoulder and then took me out with a ball of fire. He threw her off the cloud and we fell together. My staff fell in front of me and I caught it steadying myself out. I quickly flew over to Lizzie and caught her. I floated down to the ground below.

"Are you crazy!? You could have gotten yourself killed!" I said putting her down. She stood in front of me with her bow.

"Jack remember what MIM said. We don't have to kill him."

"But he killed you! I watched you die in my arms and he has to pay." I said looking back up to the cloud.

"And what's killing him gonna do? Huh?" She said walking forward. "You kill him and you kill the only good in him. There is still someone in that deep dark vortex that is fighting to come back. He might have done this to himself but I know Kozmotis regrets it. Killing him is only gonna make you as bad as him." She said.

Then the unexpected happened. She placed both hands on the sides of my face and leaned in kissing me on the mouth. My hands rested on her waist as warmth spread through out my whole body. Our eyes were closed as my heart was doing flips of joy in my chest.

**Lizzie's POV**

The kiss was like nothing else. Our heart beats sped up and finally we let go. Sparks swirled around his head and disappeared. He smiled and I laughed.

"That's the Jack I know!" I said with an even bigger smile. "Pitch might have taken me away once... But he can never take away what we have right now." I said looking into his eyes. He smiled at me but black sand came crashing right beside us. Jack took my hand and we ran. In the mountain, underneath the workshop, there was a cave that we were running to. Ice came shooting down from the cloud and was following my trail fast. Jack spun around for just a second and shattered it with his staff, then turned around and kept running with me. We made it to the cave and hid behind very large stalagmites. He turned around.

"How's your shoul-" but he stopped and looked closer.

"What?" I asked looking down. I was expecting a large cut from Pitch's blade but instead I saw that it was shrinking and the blood on my shoulder slowly flowed back into the cut and the skin sealed itself shut. I completely healed myself in ten minutes! That's new..

Nightmares slowly entered the cave. There had to be hundreds. One came and found us behind the stalagmites and made us walk right into the middle of the crowd. Jack and I stood back to back both our weapons glowing. Then the weirdest thing happened. My chest started to glow and then it got lighter until it shot out a beam of fire that wiped out about 90 of them in a row.

"Well hello Iron Man?" Said Jack

"Oh shut up that's new too." I said. The nightmares attacked. Jack and I shot Ice and fire but like inside the workshop they just kept coming.

"We need to get to Pitch!" Yelled Jack as he froze a nightmares head and shattered it with his staff. "He's just trying to wear us out!"

"Well you got any ideas?" I asked shooting a nightmare right in the face with an arrow.

He looked like he was thinking as he killed another nightmare. "Protect yourself!" He yelled. I ducked to the floor and shielded myself with my wings. All the whinnying and the screeches of the nightmares were interrupted by cold air and then it was all silent.

I took away my wings and looked around my mouth slightly agape. I stood up strait and looked around. Every nightmare was frozen in action and sealed in super thick ice as well as every wall except the entrance. Icicles my size hung from the ceiling. I saw Jack in the middle of the room looking around as much as I did.

"You okay?" He asked turning around to me.

"Yea... Lets go." I said. We ran out of the cave and stared at the cloud. It had gotten bigger.

"Oh there you two are! It seems you've gotten past my nightmares... Sadly they didn't."He said pointing to the hole in the work shop. The nightmares wore them out. I gasped. "This is a dark time for you all. This is the day the guardians fell and the darkness arose and claimed the earth. And not even the moon can stop me." he said with a laugh.

Then I realized something. A memory flashed through my head, it was the day I died and said goodbye to Pippa.

"_But always remember... In dark times. The light will always be seen if you trul__y wish to see it..."_

Thats it. That's my center... light.

_"And you know what to do." _said the voice in my head. I looked up at the moon and then at the cloud. I looked at Jack.

"What is it?" He asked me. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"If I don't survive this... I want you to know I love you." I said. Before he could object I went light speed into the sky.


	50. Chapter 51

**Hey guys! So I was thinking of what to put in this chapter and I realized something... This story is starting to come to an end! I know it's sad but maybe I am thinking of writing a sequel... Maybe I will... maybe I won't... But. If you do want me to then PM me or just mention it in a review... Bye!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Lizzie wait!" I yelled after her. I kicked off the ground and went as fast as I could but I couldn't stop her at light speed. I looked over at the cloud and the three nightmares coming from it.

"finish him! I'll take the girl!" He yelled taking off in her direction.

The nightmares saw me and bolted in my direction. I summoned Ice on them but they just deflected it.

"Oh no.." I turned in the other direction but they caught up to me and knocked me out of the sky with fire. What? My hoodie had smoking holes in it. I crash landed into some snow and I couldn't believe what I saw. Pitch had taken Lizzie's old powers and divided them between the three nightmares. It was fire against ice now. One shot fire at me and I whacked it away with my staff causing it to explode. When the smoke cleared a nightmare was right in front of me and pushed me down to the ground causing my staff to slide somewhere I couldn't reach. It held me down my standing on my arms and legs I tried to move but I couldn't. It opened its mouth and I could see fire gathering in the back of its throat And I assumed I was the target. I seriously thought I was gonna die... Again. I turned my head and squeezed my eyes shut but nothing happened. I looked back up and there was black sand all over me, the other two nightmares were gone too leaving behind three little fireflies. A boomerang came flying over my head and was caught in the hands of our favorite kangaroo.

"Bunny!" I yelled

"Frostbite! Aw man I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed running up and hugging me To the point where my feet were off the ground and I was suffocating.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" He asked still squeezing.

"Can't *gasp* breathe!" I forced out with the little breath I had left.

"Oh. Hehe. Sorry." He said putting me down. I looked up at him after catching my breath. "Thanks man." I said

I looked down at the three pieces of Lizzie's old core. As long as it was glowing, she was alive. I looked up into the sky. Where was she?

**Lizzie's POV**

We finally broke the last layers of the atmosphere and hit space. Because I was responsible for the stars I was able to survive in space for ten minutes. Ten minutes to fight. Ten minutes to end a battle. Ten minutes to stay alive. I looked down and saw Pitch right on my trail. But he showed signs of struggle. He sent a wave of nightmares after me but they just disintegrated because of lack of air. I had 8 minutes now. Pitch growled with rage and came even closer to me and shot out the coldest, darkest ice I'd ever seen and didn't stop. I needed to get down to him before time ran out. I turned around in his direction and fought the ice. It ripped at my skin and stung as my body tried to heal itself.

5 minutes. I finally made it to Pitch. He _was _right, these were dark times, and all he needed was a light, a hope, a little touch of sunshine that no one could take away. I placed both hands on his shoulders and looked into his Piercing gold eyes.

"In dark times, the light will always be seen if you really wish to see it." I said as my chest started to glow incredibly bright.

"No!" Pitch screamed.

**Jack's POV**

We stood with the other three and waited for something to happen. I really hoped that when she said goodbye that it wasn't the last time. Then something caught my eye. A little light in the sky. Could that be her? It grew brighter and bigger, then it just disappeared. I exchanged glances with Bunny and then we all looked back up.

All of a sudden, an explosion just happened. It looked like the super nova. It was so bright I had to cover my eyes. It blew a gust of wind that made a few elves go flying. it was really something. At last it just disappeared.

"Jack look!" Yelled Tooth pointing to where the explosion and and I saw something get closer and closer to the earth. I couldn't believe it. It was Lizzie and what looked like a human version of Pitch but they were coming in hot. I couldn't see if they were moving or not but they weren't slowing down. I looked at the snow on the ground and a hill started to gather. It got bigger and bigger until finally they landed and a little poof of snow came from where they crashed.

"Alright let's go." I said to the others.

**Lizzie's POV**

I cracked my eyes open and was met by sunlight. I was laying in a pile of snow. My skin was burned and I could understand why. Surviving an explosion like that and releasing all of my power could leave you with a few burns. I was exhausted, but I sat up anyway. I looked over at the new Pitch. I blew the darkness right out of him and I think that put him back to normal. I mean he looked normal. Instead of a black cloak he was wearing a t-shirt with cargo pants And his skin wasn't black anymore, it was tan. His hair was brown again. He looked like he was pretty unconscious. I stood up. Man was I tired.

"Lizzie?"

I looked down below me and saw Jack and the others standing there, even... Bunny?

"I'm up here... Hey Bunny..." I said with a yawn trying to stay awake.

"Lizzie... Vhat happened?" Asked North

I looked over at Pitch and then down to them. "... I think I did it.." I said losing the battle to stay awake. "I'm just... Gonna..." I mumbled and then I finally fell asleep slightly snoring.


	51. Chapter 52

**Lizzie's POV**

I cracked my eyes open and I found myself in one of the cots in the hospital wing of the pole. I sat up and saw that the burns on my arms and legs were finally healed. It was one really large room with cots lining the two walls all the way to the end. I looked out the window above mine and saw that the sun was shining. It must be the next morning after I defeated Pitch. I looked to my right and saw everyone standing there. Jack, Bunny, Tooth, North, Sandy, Pitch, Phil, Phil's cousin, and an elf. Each of them staring at me with complete shock.

"Uh... Hi guys." I said with a little wave. Everyone cheered with joy. I had done it. Tooth giggled and flew in my direction wrapping me into a tight hug that lifted me from the cot. "I'm happy to see you too." I said with a laugh.

She set me down and I smiled as Jack stood next to me. I took his hand. Pitch walked over to us. His piercing gold eyes were now a warm green again.

"Thank you, for what you've done. It's good to be back." he said with a smile. Then it faded. "I'm sorry for everything that I did to hurt you... and Ms. Bennett." He said

I nodded. "It's alright, I know it wasn't you." I said. His face was as clear as glass. I could tell he regretted ever setting the fearings free. Bunny hopped over to me.

"Hey, sheila."

"Hi Bunny." I said

"I'm sorry about your leg, breakin it and all." he said looking at the ground. I knew he was sorry truly. I put out my hand for him to shake it with a smile but he just picked me up in a tight hug.

"Choking! Not breathing!" I yelled with my remaining air.

"Oh sorry!" he said with a laugh putting me down. I giggled. "So are you a guardian again?" I asked

"Well that's why I'm here." said familiar voice

Everyone looked to the doors leading out and standing there was Manny.

All of their eyes widened for a second and then everybody kneeled down before him, except me and Jack. We had no Idea what was going on. He looked over to us and smiled.

"Great job you two." He said "you have made me proud." Jack and I smiled. "And you as well." He said turning to Bunny who looked up.

"Me?" He asked standing up.

Manny nodded. "When that nightmare had trapped Jack you killed it and saved his life, as well as retrieving the pieces of Lizzie's old core. You are a hero... And now, a guardian."

Jack and I exchanged excited glances and then looked back at Bunny. His face was complete shock and joy.

"Welcome back Bro." Jack said walking towards Bunny. Then they just whipped out a bro- hug, or whatever you call it. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"And now." Manny said looking at me. "I haven't forgotten about you."

Jack looked confused. "What?" He asked

"When you asked me if I had the 'oh so special ceremony" I said with exaggeration. "I told you I did, when I didn't. I haven't been a Guardian this whole time."

**Jack's POV**

What?! She hasn't been a Guardian this whole time! So that's what Bunny meant when they were fighting.

_"I'm a Guardian, which you aren't and you will never be."_

I thought he just said that out of anger but it was true, after summing it up in my head I shrugged and walked over to Lizzie, a very proud look on my face. Manny smiled as a Yeti handed him the Book of Guardians. He cleared his throat.

"Will you, Lizzie Keagan, vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be? For you are the twinkle in their eyes and light in their hearts. Accepting this will not only make you part of a team, but a family as well."

She turned to face me smiling and raised her eyebrows, I nodded. She turned back.

"I will."

Manny smiled and shut the book. "Then congratulations Lizzie Keagan, for you are now, and forever more! A Guardian..." He finished and the whole room erupted with cheers as more Yetis pilled in.

**Lizzie's POV**

I smiled as everyone cheered. It was official. I was now a Guardian. I heard Jack whoop with Joy behind me. Then North waked over to me and laughed a hardy laugh before picking me up and kissing both my cheeks. When he set me down I was so confused but I just laughed it off.

Then Tooth fluttered up to me beaming. And I smiled too expecting a hug but instead she turned me around and gently pushed me into Jack. (Cheesy, I know) Then he put my face in his hands and kissed me, then he hugged me.

"Congratulations Liz."

I closed my eyes and smiled, wrapping my arms around him as well. When we released, I looked to the door and saw Manny walking through it into the workshop. I exchanged glances with Jack before we ran after him.


	52. Chapter 53

**Jack's POV**

We flew down the elevator shaft and found him standing outside the big entrance doors to the workshop. He was almost about to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled

He turned around as we landed. He had a warm smile on his face.

"You're leaving? Now?" Lizzie asked

"Other matters need my attention my dear. I must."

"But what about Pitch?" I asked "what's next for him?"

"Pitch shall return back to the prison planet Infernus and resume watching over a very powerful prisoner. It is his duty, in the meantime you Guardians will resume watching over the children of the world. For it is your duty." He said

I nodded.

"You both, have made me very proud, you have done well. I can see that your futures are bright, as well as the children, Jamie and Sophie Bennett. Take care of them." He said with a smile, and then he turned around To walk over to the ledge. Then he turned around to face us and he started to fade away until there was nothing left.

* * *

After Manny left, North offered us a ride back home with the others. It was mostly silent because everybody was just exhausted. That's when North decided to speak up.

"You know, you two didn't really have a wedding ceremony." He said not taking his eyes off the sky. Everyone's heads whipped around into our direction.

Lizzie and I made eye contact with each other with wide eyes and then back at North

"You know that's really not that big of a deal North."

"Yea really."

We said at the same time. But then North turned around to look at us with a blank expression and we knew he wasn't taking no for an answer.

" I call maid of honor!" Tooth exclaimed

"I call best man!" Bunny yelled as well.

Then Sandy showed the images of a ring, and then a bear above his head, so I was guessing he was the ring bearer.

"Wait, who's gonna marry them?" Tooth asked

"I am Saint, is close enough." North said dropping the reins and pressing the button on the sleigh to auto pilot.

Lizzie and I exchanged blank expressions and when we looked back everybody was standing there in "position". We shrugged and got up facing each other, Lizzie handed Sandy her ring so he could "fulfill his ring bearer duties".

"So." North started. "We are gathered here today..."

* * *

***Clicks Manage stories***

***clicks "complete"***


End file.
